No dejes al cielo caer
by Eritea
Summary: Alistair siempre creyó que su vida estaría dedicada a la lucha, que no alcanzaría a tener una vida normal. Esa creencia se tornó verdad al unirse a los guardas grises. Nunca creyó que llegaría a enamorarse, no con la vida que llevaba ni con la clase de persona que era. Por esa razón, se negaba a aceptar que SÍ lo estaba. No lo estaba, ni de la guarda gris, y mucho menos de Zevran.
1. La nueva recluta

**No dejes al cielo caer.**

_Capítulo 1: La nueva recluta._

-.o.-

Un espantoso dragón gigante parecía susurrarme mientras hordas enteras de engendros tenebrosos me observaban: los hurlocks alzaban sus espadas, los genlocks sus arcos y mazas, los chillidos sus garras al mismo tiempo que me enseñaban sus agudos y filosos colmillos putrefactos… Traté de alzar mi espada pero no pude, no estaba conmigo y no alcanzaba a verla en el campo de batalla. El Archidemonio clavó sus fríos ojos en mí y me envolvió en sus violáceas llamas. Lo único que podía hacer era gritar.

— ¡Alistair, despierta! —Duncan estaba arrodillado al lado mío junto con los demás guardas grises que me observaban preocupados — ¿Te encuentras bien?

— ¿Eh?... ¡Ah!, ¿te refieres a esto? —dije mostrando una reciente mordedura en mi brazo —No te preocupes, el mabari no mordió demasiado fuerte.

—No trates de evadir la pregunta, Alistair —dijo Duncan con su característico tono sereno —. Te oímos debatir entre sueños, pesadillas mejor dicho… pesadillas de los guardas grises.

—De acuerdo. Sí, acabo de soñar con la Ruina —se oyeron susurros espantados de los sorprendidos guardas grises. El líder dispersó a toda la chusma del lugar y me obligó a contarle el sueño con lujo de detalles. Al cabo de un rato, y sin dejar de acariciarse la barba que le recorría por las mejillas, me confesó que yo no era el único que lo había soñado, todos lo habíamos hecho, incluso él. Recordé amargamente el tema sobre sus pesadillas, tendría que marcharse a Orzammar muy pronto. Eso me dolía. Si él descubrió mis pensamientos debido a mis amargos gestos, no hizo comentario alguno, sólo se limitó a decirme que me fuera a almorzar, ya que me había levantado realmente tarde. Yo le hice caso, estaba muriendo del hambre y quería despejar un poco mi cabeza.

Nos sirvieron a todos una jarra de buen vino y estofado de conejo. No pude evitar comer desesperadamente al menos cuatro platos del alimento, mientras que un guerrero de la ceniza retaba groseramente a ser Grigor a una competencia sobre beber cervezas. Sonreí, pero inmediatamente le devolví a mi rostro su previo estado neutral: todo eso cambiaría en tres días.

Duncan anunció su partida hacia el Pináculo en busca de un nuevo recluta para someter a la Iniciación casi de inmediato. Dijo que se hospedaría en el Castillo de los Cousland. Lo habría acompañado, pero no se me permitió.

—Bueno, pues no vengas llorando a pedirme que te salve cuando un ogro esté a punto de partirte en dos —dije bromeando.

— ¡Jaja! Créeme que es lo último que haría —raras veces Duncan mostraba su sonrisa, y era sólo a unas pocas personas, me gustaba saber que yo era una de ellas —. Volveré mañana. Mejor cuida a todo este ejército del ataque de los ogros —. Dijo, esta vez serio.

-.o.-

Yo estaba discutiendo con un mago del Círculo en el momento en que una mujer —que extrañamente no había visto nunca—, apareció buscándome.

Supuse que sería la nueva recluta de la que Duncan había hablado apenas regresó. Sólo le mencioné eso, ya que, con mi torpeza, había olvidado su nombre. Parecía bastante simpática y honesta, el tipo de personas que me agradan. Inconscientemente, me dejé llevar pensando que ya era una más del grupo y le dije, sin vacilar, que hacía falta poner más mujeres en las filas de los guardas grises. Una estupidez, lo sé. Pero para mi sorpresa, y buena suerte, se lo tomó en broma. Luego, simplemente me dijo que volviéramos a la fogata con Duncan y su mabari: Erza —hablaba de ella con mucho cariño—, que me estaban esperando, para poder concretar su Iniciación y prepararse para la guerra. En ese momento no le pude decir que no sería posible que participe en ella siendo un recién iniciada, por lo tanto, decidí dejar que Duncan se lo dijera.

—Me llamo Elissa Cousland, por cierto — dijo—. Parecías haber olvidado mi nombre —. Rió, tiene una bonita risa.


	2. Un paso al frente

**No dejes al cielo caer.**

_Capítulo 2: Un paso al frente._

-.o.-

Sólo dos guardas grises quedamos vivos en Ferelden, Elissa y yo. Los más jóvenes, los más inexpertos. Si Flemeth no nos hubiera rescatado de lo alto de la Torre de Ishal, probablemente estaríamos muertos, pudriéndonos allí mismo, o quizás peor. Y todo por la traición del _amado_ y _valeroso_ teyrn Loghain.

Ambas apóstatas cuidaron de nosotros mientras nuestras heridas sanaban. A Morrigan no le interesaba mucho, sin embargo, su madre comprendía el peligro que suponían los engendros.

Yo desperté antes que la mujer, por lo cual me contaron sin vacilar todo lo ocurrido. La caída de los guardas, la muerte del Rey, de Duncan, y la maldita traición de quien alguna vez salvó a toda Ferelden de una guerra civil contra Orlais, todo porque no hizo llegar sus guerreros a tiempo. De hecho, no los hizo llegar. Todos nuestros esfuerzos quedaron reducidos a nada en sólo una noche. Incluso yo temía lo peor, la Cousland estaba herida de mayor gravedad que yo, y pasó un largo tiempo antes de que despertara. Estaba muy preocupado por ella, sin embargo ya casi no albergaba esperanza de que consiguiera salir con vida. Creí que estaría solo. Un solo guarda gris en toda Ferelden. Era una enorme responsabilidad que me llevaría a tomar decisiones que, no importara cuál tomase, acabarían en consecuencias.

Pero para nuestra suerte, ella despertó. Aunque enloqueció instantáneamente al no notar la presencia de su fiel mabari a su lado. La pobre había muerto en la cima de la torre. Según lo que me contaron, aunque Flemeth la hubiera traído a su choza junto con nosotros, moriría, ya que había contraído la plaga y ella no era capaz de curarla.

-.o.-

Como sugerencia de Morrigan, que fue obligada a unirse a nuestro grupo por su madre, decidimos refugiarnos al menos un pequeño tiempo en el pueblo que se encontraba al Norte de la Espesura de Korcari: Lothering. Allí conocimos a los siguientes guerreros que se unirían a nuestro grupo contra la Ruina: una juglar, un guerrero humanoide, y otro mabari. Elissa acogió a este último rápidamente. Al haber muerto Erza sentía que una parte de ella se había ido, lo notaba en su fija mirada al suelo, la extrañaba. Ese mabari no lograría nunca llenar el hueco que Erza había dejado, pero ayudaría a aliviar el peso.

Rápidamente, su nueva dueña, lo llamó _Sombra _debido a su grueso y brilloso pelaje negro. La juglar se llamaba Leliana, y el _qunari,_ Sten. No me parecían las mejores de las compañías —salvo el perro—, pero eran, sin duda, mejores que la de Morrigan. El _qunari_ me inquietaba mucho, más aún cuando los aldeanos del pueblo nos contaron, algunos atemorizados y otros despectivos, el crimen que él había cometido, y para mí, el asesinar a una familia, incluyendo los niños, no es algo que me haga sentir precisamente cómodo. La hermana del claustro, Leliana, parecía estar completamente loca, no me tragaba ese jueguito de que el _Hacedor_ la había enviado; sin embargo, parecía gentil y tierna. El mabari me movía el rabo a cada rato, y posiblemente era el único del grupo que me escuchaba hablar atentamente, siempre admiré a esos perros prodigios, aunque al principio admito que negaba la opción de que fueran tan inteligentes como algunos aseguran. Trataba de evitar cuanto podía a Morrigan, era la personificación de todo lo que detestaba en una persona, yo la odiaba y podía notar en su mirada como ella me odiaba a mí. Y con respecto a la Cousland, me parecía verdadera, honesta, fiable…, me daba la impresión de que era menor que yo, ¿cuántos años tendría? ¿Veinte?

Debería de estar mirándola inconscientemente, y durante un prolongado tiempo mientras trataba de descifrar su edad, porque en un momento, mientras ella acariciaba incansable a Sombra, pasó su vista sobre mí, probablemente porque se sentiría observada, y con toda razón. Instantáneamente, bajé la cabeza y me puse a observar el fuego rezando con todas mis fuerzas que no hubiera visto, pero lo hizo. Se puso de pie y caminó hacia donde yo me encontraba.

—Es una bonita noche —dijo la mujer contemplando las estrellas de pie al lado mío mientras yo la miraba, sentado en un tronco caído. Nunca me había tomado la molestia de observarla detenidamente: tenía cabello anaranjado, brilloso a la luz del fuego y la luna, y unos hermosos ojos grises.

—Sí, libre de engendros tenebrosos y bandidos. Una hermosa noche —seguí la conversación al darme cuenta de que no había respondido. Elissa rió un poco y luego calló. Parecía indecisa, como si quisiera decir algo pero otra cosa se lo impidiera.

— ¿Quieres hablar sobre lo ocurrido en Ostagar? —preguntó finalmente. Me rehusé en redondo. Quizás esa mujer me cayera bien, pero no lo suficiente como para tocar ciertos temas de conversación — ¿O tal vez, ya sabes, sobre Duncan? —. Quise declinar la oferta groseramente, pero no pude. Con cualquier otra persona me habría ofendido, pero no con ella, con ella era diferente. Casi de inmediato abrí mi corazón y dejé salir todo ese dolor que invadía mi pecho, me saqué un peso de encima descargándolo sobre Elissa mientras ella me consolaba. Le estaba profundamente agradecido.

-.o.-

Le había recomendado la utilización de los tratados de los guardas grises para pedir la ayuda de los que alguna vez los firmaron y con ello reclutar un ejército para hacerle frente a la Ruina. Elissa había aceptado emocionada la idea, sin embargo, cuando le recomendé ir primero a Risco Rojo y pedir la ayudar del arl, ya que sería un poderoso aliado, se rehusó. Decidió que primero iríamos a por los magos, bajo el argumento de que ellos son los aliados más poderosos en combate y que marcarían una gran diferencia. Yo me limité a asentir, y no pronuncié palabra alguna: había dejado que ella tomara el mando y la obedecería. Además, en parte, pedir primero la ayuda de los magos me parecía buena idea, principalmente por el hecho de que mi secreto no saldría a la luz, al menos durante algún pequeño tiempo. Pero también me daba una mala sensación. En Lothering, ser Donall nos había informado que el arl había caído preso de una terrible enfermedad, la cual ni los magos más poderosos podían sanar. Quería ayudarlo cuanto antes pero no podía hacer nada, no por el momento. Sólo esperaba que él pudiera luchar contra ese mal hasta que lleguemos a ayudarle. Debido a eso, Elissa me prometió que luego de pedir la ayuda de los magos, iríamos a por el arl de Risco Rojo.

-.o.-

Elissa, Morrigan, Sten, Leliana, Sombra y yo llegamos a orillas del Lago Calenhad, estábamos preparados para pedirles la ayuda a los magos, pero no había ningún barquero que nos llevara hasta las puertas de la torre, de hecho, había un templario custodiando que nadie lo hiciera. Al acercarnos a pedirle que nos llevara hasta la torre, se burló de nosotros y nos dijo, de manera despreciable, que tenía estrictas órdenes de alguien llamado "_ser Greagoir_" de no dejar a nadie pasar. Supusimos que algo malo había pasado en el Círculo y decidimos investigarlo. Morrigan y Sten inmediatamente se rehusaron: ella porque siempre odió el Círculo y no ayudaría a salvarlo, y Sten decía que los magos eran peligrosos y debían de llevar una correa como los _Saarebas_, pero yo creo que en realidad él les teme.  
Convencimos, mediante amenazas, al templario de que nos dejara pasar. Allí estaba el tal _ser Greagoir_ lanzando órdenes a sus hombres para no dejar salir a ningún mago, o al menos, eso esperaba.

-.o.-

Después de varias horas de lucha y enfrentamientos contra demonios y magos de sangre, el Círculo de los hechiceros quedó completamente libre de males. Habíamos rescatado al Primer Encantador Irving y obtenido la ayuda de los magos y templarios para hacerle frente a la Ruina. Habíamos dado un paso al frente, habíamos hecho un avance en nuestra misión.

Estábamos agotados, no queríamos regresar al campamento esa noche debido a nuestro cansancio. Preguntamos en aquel extraño bar "_La Princesa Mimada_" que se encuentra justo fuera de la torre si había algunas habitaciones libres, pero no las había. No podíamos pedirle al Círculo que nos hospedaran hasta el amanecer, no con todo lo que acabada de ocurrir y todo lo que quedaba por hacer. Así que decidimos simplemente volver al campamento.

Una maga curandera, Wynne, sintió el deseo de unirse en nuestra lucha contra los engendros tenebrosos. Me alegré mucho al haber escuchado como Elissa le daba la bienvenida. Era una muy vieja mujer, no podría decir exactamente su edad, pero era muy sabia y muy instructiva. Había algo en ella que me agradaba, quizás fuera su paciencia, o quizás fuera que yo encontraba en ella la madre que nunca tuve.

Al llegar al campamento, Sten le echaba miradas desconfiadas a la nueva aliada, pero Morrigan arrasó con todo. El simple hecho de que fuera una maga instruida en el Círculo parecía motivo suficiente para echarle la bronca que llevaba encima. Los demás estábamos muy a gusto con la presencia de la anciana.


	3. Antes de la tormenta

**No dejes al cielo caer.**

_Capítulo 3: Antes de la tormenta..._

-.o.-

Era de noche, y seguíamos en el campamento. Acabábamos de terminar nuestra aventura contra las abominaciones y los magos de sangre. Estábamos agotados. A Morrigan le tocó cocinar, nunca entendíamos cómo era que preparaba la comida ni qué ingredientes usaba, pero era mejor no preguntárselo. Yo debía fregar los cacharros, era algo con lo que estaba bastante familiarizado, bah, recuerdos de mi entrenamiento templario. Pero yo simplemente no lograba entender que sustancia echaba la bruja a la comida para que quedara tan firmemente pegado al fondo de las ollas. Leliana decidió ayudarme, mientras Wynne y Elissa hablaban cerca de nosotros.

—Cuéntenme, chicos. ¿Las abominaciones que vieron en la torres fueron las primeras que vieron en sus vidas? —preguntó Wynne lo suficientemente alto como para que nosotros la escucháramos. Todos asentimos. Todos tuvimos miedo.

—Son inquietantes y tenebrosos, sin duda la peor obra del _Hacedor_ —habló Leliana apesadumbrada. Yo me imaginé a un hurlock casi de inmediato.

—Pues a mí, lo que más me inquietaban eran los demonios. Aparecían en todos lados, en cualquier momento. Era terrorífico —confesó Elissa con la vista fija en el rojo del fuego.

—En momentos como este me alegro de no haber hechos los votos —dije —. No creo que me hubiera ido muy bien con los templarios y mucho menos con los magos.

—La primera vez que vi una abominación se me heló la sangre, fue espeluznante. Tan sólo imaginar que con una mala decisión uno puede terminar en eso —razonó Wynne, que hasta el momento había escuchado nuestras respuestas atentamente.

—Basta de hablar de demonios y abominaciones. Van a hacer estallar mi cabeza —espetó Morrigan recostada en el pasto y tapándose la frente con la palma de su mano —. Son tonterías. Los demonios son sólo espíritus útiles e inteligentes que se aprovechan del más débil. Demuestren no serlo y olvídense del problema —. Dijo intentando dormirse.

—Oh, ya veo. Porque seguro que ninguna persona fuerte cayó en manos de demonios, ¿verdad? —dije sarcástico, desprecié su comentario.

—Si cayeron ante ellos, significa que no eran realmente fuertes, Alistair.

—Muy ingenuo, mujer.

—Calla _qunari_. Lo que digo es verdad. Mi madre hizo tratos con cientos de demonios a lo largo de los años. Sólo una vez, un demonio intentó poseerla, pero no lo consiguió —se había levantado brutalmente del lugar donde estaba acostada y dirigió su vista hacia nosotros —. Ustedes eligen si seguir mi consejo o no. Estoy harta, me voy a dormir —gritó mientras marchaba con largas y sonoras zancadas hacia su tienda, en el lugar más alejado del campamento.

Todos nos quedamos mirándola durante un tiempo, incrédulos ante su reacción. Yo nunca creí que alguien sería tan estúpido como para creer lo que ella sobre los demonios.

—Dime, Leliana. ¿Por qué utilizas arcos y flechas, no te resulta más práctico luchar cuerpo a cuerpo? No eres mala con las dagas —dijo Elissa, queriendo meternos en otro tema para olvidarnos de la bruja.

—Te lo agradezco, pero honestamente prefiero los arcos. Me gusta estar alejada de los filos y la sangre, y desde ese lugar poder contemplar todo el campo de batalla, me gusta ayudar a mis aliados con una flecha certera en el enemigo cuando tiene complicaciones —respondió la juglar —. ¿Dime, no piensas lo mismo? Te he visto practicar con el arco y me atrevo a decir que tienes una puntería magnífica.

—Jaja, gracias, pero no pienso lo mismo. Prefiero entrar en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo en cualquier momento que lo necesite. Me gusta bailar sobre el enemigo y asestarle donde más les duele —en ese momento yo me levanté dispuesto a irme, pero paré a los pocos metros —. ¿Ocurre algo, Alistair?

— ¿Eh?... ¡Oh! No, no ocurre nada, solo que estoy muy cansado. Creo que me iré a dormir —respondí, me habría quedado escuchándolas hablar ya que me gusta ese tema, pero la conversación con Morrigan me dejó de muy mal humor, sólo quería descansar —Emm… Con respecto a lo de Risco Rojo…

—No te preocupes, Alistair. Iremos por la mañana —interrumpió con una sonrisa. Asentí devolviéndosela y me fui a mi tienda, donde me dormí casi de inmediato.

-.o.-

Justo como la Cousland me lo había prometido, al siguiente amanecer llegamos a Risco Rojo, una bella ciudad asediada por cadáveres andantes. El Bann Teagan había pedido nuestra ayuda y nosotros, ignorando las quejas de Morrigan, los ayudamos.

El alcalde Murdock nos la había pedido también, debíamos convencer al herrero Owen de forjar armaduras para los civiles dispuestos a luchar, lo conseguimos, pero a cambio habíamos aceptado encontrar a su hija Valena, esperaba que pudiéramos hacerlo; también necesitaba que convenciéramos a Dwyn, un enano, veterano de varias guerras, de que también participara, ya que sería de gran ayuda en la lucha. Ser Perth sólo quería una cosa, protección sagrada. Leliana se emocionó al escuchar sus palabras, por lo cual la perseguimos hasta la Capilla donde hablamos con la Madre Hannah, quién nos dio unos amuletos sagrados, bueno, más o menos. Leliana, que estaba emocionada, se decepcionó al comprender que debíamos engañarlos para que así rindieran mejor en la lucha. A pesar de sus protestas, les entregamos los amuletos a los caballeros.

Eso era todo lo que debíamos hacer, pero no era suficiente. Había un almacén entre las casas, dentro del cual había litros y litros de aceite. Si esos cadáveres eran débiles ante el fuego, ya tendríamos nuestra primera defensa. También recordamos el caso de una jovencita, Kaitlyn se llamaba, su hermano menor Bevin había desaparecido para luchar contra esas criaturas, y como prometimos encontrarlo, lo hicimos. La espada de su padre que intentaba utilizar sin éxito contra los muertos, la terminé usando yo en la batalla, pero prometimos entregársela al finalizar. También estaba aquella taberna, convencimos al cobarde de Lloyd para que ayudara en la defensa de la ciudad, y a Bella le dijimos que se refugiara en la Capilla; allí estaba también un extraño elfo, un espía del Arl Howe. Le perdonamos la vida, pero sólo si aceptaba ayudar en la defensa de la ciudad. Atemorizado, lo hizo. Ya estábamos listos para empezar.


	4. Y lo que vino después

**No dejes al cielo caer.**

_Capítulo 4: ... Y lo que vino después._

-.o.-

La oscuridad caía sobre Risco Rojo a medida que el sol se ocultaba detrás del silencioso castillo de piedra. Nosotros les enseñamos a algunos civiles tácticas básicas para la autoprotección, así dudarían más en la batalla sin arriesgarse a perder su cabeza. Los hombres miraban temerosos hacia el castillo. Pronto comenzaría lo peor.

Cada uno de nosotros estábamos esparcidos por diferentes lugares: Wynne estaba en la puerta de la Capilla observando a Sombra que correteaba a los gatos; Sten estaba en la cima de la colina, observando el castillo casi ansioso, Morrigan lo acompañaba sentada al borde del mismo, ella se mostraba bastante enojada; Elissa estaba puliendo sus dagas muy atenta a ellas, sentada en las escaleras que rodean la Capilla, parecía muy pensativa y a la vez triste, supongo que no había digerido bien la noticia sobre mi linaje. No la culpo, yo habría reaccionado igual si hubiera sido ella quien me dijera que es la heredera al trono ahora que mi medio hermano, el Rey Cailan había muerto. Leliana estaba un par de metros delante de ella enseñando a los hombres los mejores trucos para tener una buena puntería de una manera fácil. Yo estaba de pie, al lado de la otra guarda gris. La hermana del claustro se acercó a nosotros apenas notó que los civiles ya habían aprendido lo suficiente. Planeamos las tácticas de combate y se las anunciamos al alcalde Murdock y al caballero Perth.

Casi en seguida, una de las mujeres que aún no habían entrado en la Capilla gritó señalando hacia el castillo. Sten y Morrigan bajaron corriendo de la colina. El _qunari_ fue el primero en llegar. Cuando la bruja lo alcanzó, estaba jadeante por la carrera o quizás por la inclinación de la sierra, sin embargo Sten parecía totalmente calmado, ajeno a cualquier agitación.

—Humana, la lucha está por empezar.

—Lo sé, Sten —dijo pensativa, inmediatamente reaccionó — ¡Todos ustedes, a sus puestos! —. Gritó.

—Esto está a punto de volverse interesante —admitió Morrigan. No entendía a esa mujer, y ahí supe que no lo haría nunca, lo más horrible estaba a punto de comenzar, ¿qué le resultaba interesante?

-.o.-

La lucha fue sangrienta, pero vencimos. Esa noche sí, pero si no hacíamos algo pronto volvería a ocurrir y los aldeanos seguirían estando inseguros. Bann Teagan nos había agradecido formalmente la ayuda, y también despidió a los valientes que habían dado sus vidas para salvar la aldea, entre ellos el alcalde Murdock, que murió al recibir una daga en su sien salvando a nuestra guarda gris, y el tabernero Lloyd, que murió tan patéticamente que no valdría la pena ni volver a mencionarlo.

Estábamos cansados, pero nuestro trabajo, como siempre, no había terminado allí: debíamos infiltrarnos en el castillo y atacarlo desde adentro, debíamos descubrir cuál era el mal que lo envolvía y cómo arreglarlo.

Descansamos un poco antes de continuar. Elissa y Sten estaban sentados limpiando la sangre de sus espadas, procurando que no se oxidaran. Sombra se relamía la sangre que le chorreaba de las bruces. Morrigan saqueaba los cadáveres insistiendo en que alguno traería algo de dinero o de valor consigo, Leliana hacía lo mismo, pero no parecía buscar monedas, anunció, ante mi mirada interrogante, que era mejor guardar las flechas que aún pueden usarse en vez de desperdiciarlas. Yo estaba apoyado en una columna observando atentamente a nuestra líder que no sonreía ni por asomo. Me sentía culpable del estado en el que se encontraba.

Wynne, que estuvo casi toda la lucha protegiendo la Capilla y, desde su posición, sanando a los soldados heridos, llegó hasta donde nos encontrábamos preguntando si teníamos alguna herida de gravedad que necesitara ser sanada. Todos miramos a Morrigan, le había caído una flecha en el pecho, pero insistió en que no era nada. No quería que la tocaran, en realidad, no quería que la trataran como una mujer débil.

Bann Teagan nos había advertido que debíamos verlo en el molino de viento al estar preparados. Cuando llegamos volví a ver ante mis ojos la peor de mis pesadillas: la señora Isolda. Al contarnos que el estado del arl Eamon había empeorado cada vez más y que había un gran mal que abominaba el castillo, no pudimos esperar. Debíamos entrar. Era nuestro deber si queríamos derrotar al teyrn Loghain.

-.o.-

En el castillo nos encontramos con muertos vivientes, guardias poseídos, incluso algunos demonios. Al llegar junto al Bann Teagan, que había entrado al castillo acompañando a la arlesa Isolda, lo vimos poseído por un mago, era el hijo de los regentes de Risco Rojo, Connor. Ese niño era uno, y había desgarrado sin querer el Velo. No lo podía creer cuando lo escuché.

Estábamos debatiendo que hacer. Teníamos tres opciones, y todas ellas tenían contras: matar al demonio en este mundo pero al hacerlo mataríamos también al niño, quise descartar esa opción al instante; Jowan, el mago que había envenenado al arl, había dicho que podía matar al demonio en el Velo, pero que necesitaría toda la energía vital de una persona para hacerlo, Isolda se ofreció al momento; Wynne nos había advertido que había otra manera, podíamos ir hasta el Círculo de los Hechiceros y traer suficiente lirio para atravesar este mundo hasta el Velo donde se podría derrotar al demonio sin necesidad de matar a nadie. Suspiré aliviado al escuchar que Elissa elegía la tercera opción ignorando las advertencias de Isolda, que decía que Connor podía enloquecer de nuevo.

Tuvimos tiempo suficiente para llegar al Círculo y pedir su ayuda, Morrigan siempre con cara de asesina en serie. Me daba escalofríos. Al volver al castillo, Elissa decidió que Jowan debería remendar el error cometido y entrar en el Velo para salvar al niño, así al menos habría clemencia para él. Me pareció una idea un poco estúpida, pero si ella creía en él, yo lo haría también. Sólo quedaba esperar.

Elissa recorría la planta baja del castillo habitación por habitación. Yo la seguía con mi mirada desde el lugar donde me encontraba sentado. Morrigan hablaba sola aunque a un volumen lo suficientemente alto para asegurarse de que todos la escuchábamos, se quejaba incansable de la tontería que cometió la líder al hacer a Jowan y no a ella o a Wynne entrar al Velo. Yo estaba chitándole a cada rato, y aunque observaba en su cara, roja de rabia, lo mucho que le molestaba, no se calló un segundo. En un momento, cansada de escuchar las posibles verdades que gritaba la apóstata, Elissa entró al estudio del arl y se sentó en su silla apoyando los codos en la mesa y tomándose la cabeza con las manos. Posiblemente pensaba que había sido una estupidez enviar a un mago de sangre a matar a un demonio. Dio una patada a la mesa, volteándola. Había golpeado el mueble con tanta fuerza y tanta rabia que me reincorporé en mi lugar, sobresaltado. Todos nos quedamos observándola, incluso Sten. Se quedó parada y muy quieta por algún tiempo hasta que decidió mirar con el rabillo del ojo el mueble caído. Teagan e Irving nos llamaban anunciando que el mago había despertado, corrimos nerviosos hasta el salón principal, bueno, todos menos Sten, comenzaba a pensar que el humanoide era completamente neutral. Volteé llamando a Elissa con la mano, pude notar como agarraba con cuidado y consternada un objeto de la mesa que seguía alojada en el piso, se quedó mirando su mano llena con una expresión estupefacta durante un prolongado tiempo. Al reaccionar ante mis llamados, se guardó rápidamente el objeto en una pequeña bolsita que tenía atada en el cinturón y caminó lentamente y algo anonada hacia el salón donde se encontraban nuestros compañeros, pasó de mí. No osé preguntar por el artefacto, pero no me pareció prudente robarle materiales al arl.

Jowan había triunfado, había matado al demonio. Connor estaba a salvo. Pero, como siempre, aún había un paso más que debíamos dar: encontrar la Urna de las Cenizas Sagradas de Andraste. Según Isolda, esas cenizas serían las únicas capaces de curar al arl Eamon. Sólo esperaba que dichas cenizas existieran, y si lo hacían, que funcionaran.


	5. El vicio de mirarte

**No dejes al cielo caer.**

_Capítulo 5: El vicio de mirarte._

-.o.-

Llegamos a un templo sagrado custodiado por fieles seguidores de _Andraste_. Pasando sobre ellos, y dejando sólo muerte detrás de nosotros salimos a la superficie donde un enorme dragón residía, pendiente de que nadie le molestase.

Entre nosotros, comenzamos a debatir si luchar contra el animal o pasar sigilosamente.

—No sean idiotas —replicaba Morrigan —pasar sin luchar contra el dragón sólo demostraría los cobardes que son.

—Pues, yo prefiero parecer cobarde y no luchar contra esa _cosa_ a regresar en pedazos al Castillo del Risco Rojo —adoraba llevarle la contra a esa mujer. Sombra había ladrado, indicando que me apoyaba.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Alistair. Es muy arriesgado luchar con eso ahora —Wynne me defendía.

—Es posible, pero también es posible que nos ataque cuando salgamos y que perdamos lo que sea que vinimos a buscar —Sten razonaba desinteresado. De alguna manera notaba como se moría de ganas de enfrentarse al gigante.

—Pues yo concuerdo con ustedes —decidió finalmente Elissa señalándonos a Wynne y a mí. Parece raro, pero yo tuve la sensación de que la mujer había señalado _sólo _a la maga y que estaba tratando de evitarme —, aunque Sten tiene cierta razón.

— ¿Y _yo _no tengo razón? —se quejaba la bruja con un gesto fruncido

—No podemos arriesgarnos a que el dragón nos aniquile ahora que llegamos tan lejos. No podemos perder todo por una estupidez como despertarlo —la Cousland se puso seria —. Entraremos al santuario, tomaremos las cenizas de _Andraste_ y regresaremos con el arl Eamon para comprobar si los restos de esa mujer están a la altura de su fama. Si quieres, luego regresaremos a ocuparnos del dragón.

Morrigan bufó, y la escuché como se quejaba por lo bajo con un _«Sí, claro»_. Al entrar sigilosamente lo que creíamos que sería el santuario, descubrimos que era en realidad una especie de Desafío. Un guardián, de quién sabe cuántos años, lo vigilaba en espera del próximo valiente que se atreviera a intentar adquirir las cenizas sagradas de _Andraste_, o en este caso, _los_ próximos.

Tuvimos que abrirnos paso por medio de cuatro pruebas diferentes para poder llegar hasta nuestro objetivo. A Sten no le interesaba la situación, comencé a preguntarme para qué estaba con nosotros si no le importaba en absoluto. Morrigan miraba con recelo a Elissa, que le daba cierta inquietud tener que revolver sus restos y tomar algunos. Leliana estaba consternada, completamente fuera de sí y loca de contenta. A Wynne se la notaba feliz, pero no lo demostraba tanto como la hermana del claustro. ¿Yo? No sabía cómo reaccionar, no soy una persona religiosa y no me interesaba mucho, pero si esa mujer era capaz de curar a Eamon quizás comenzaría a ser un poco más creyente.

El Guardián nos agradeció nuestro paso y salimos hasta dónde se encontraba el dragón. Todos estábamos algo impactados aún, bueno, todos menos Sten y Morrigan. Había olvidado que la criatura estaba allí, durmiendo. Deberíamos de haber hecho mucho ruido porque en un momento se oyó un espantoso rugido al mismo tiempo que, de un batido de alas, el dragón desaparecía en el cielo y volvía a caer justo en frente de nosotros. Sombra comenzó a gruñir.

Morrigan parecía feliz. Comenzó a lanzarle hechizos eléctricos al mismo tiempo que Sten arremetía con toda su fuerza contra la bestia. El _qunari_ era formidable al momento de atacar, pero pésimo cuando debía defenderse, por ese motivo —y procurando que el humanoide no lo notara—, Wynne invocó un aura de defensa alrededor de él para que le fuera más fácil resistir los ataques físicos. Leliana corrió silenciosa hasta la cima de una pila de rocas que había en un costado, y desde allí comenzó a lanzar flecha tras flecha esperando que alguna lograra abrirse paso entre las duras escamas y llegar a la carne del dragón. Sabía que no iba a ser fácil. El mabari atacaba desde donde podía, mordisqueándole las patas tratando de hacerle perder el equilibrio. Elissa y yo preferimos atacar desde el vientre del dragón con la esperanza de que alguna de nuestras espadas llegara hasta uno de sus órganos.

La bestia comenzó atacándonos físicamente, con arañazos y mordiscos. Sin darme cuenta, me acerqué demasiado a sus patas delanteras por lo cual me destrozó la armadura, llegando a desgarrarme la carne de mi pecho. Elissa gritó mi nombre, pero no corrió hacia donde me encontraba porque en ese momento, la cola del reptil la golpeó con fuerza en el estómago. Tomó a Sombra entre sus dientes y, mientras el mabari chillaba, comenzó a sacudirlo, dañándolo con sus filosos dientes. Wynne lo curaba a cada rato procurando que no se fuera hasta que el dragón lo soltó y lo dejó tendido en el piso. Sten, que atacaba desde atrás, perdió temporalmente la utilidad del brazo derecho cuando le escupió fuego. Como si algo se hubiera activado en su interior, ese bicho comenzó a lanzar bolas de fuego a todos los que se encontraban lejos. Morrigan no sufrió daños, Wynne tampoco pero sólo porque había invocado otra aura de defensa. Sin embargo, Leliana no podía escapar porque corría el riesgo de caer de la pila de roca. Optó por lanzarse al aire. Gritamos pensando que había perdido el juicio, pero resultó que había caído ágilmente en el suelo sin recibir muchos daños por el fuego. La bestia aún no se había fijado en Elissa, que estaba trepando por su espalda. Yo agradecía eso, pero para mi desgracia había vuelto a centrar su atención en mí. No podía huir porque yacía inmóvil en el piso, empapado en un charco de sangre. _Mi_ sangre.

El dragón había comenzado a liberar finas llamaradas de fuego por la nariz. Estaba a punto de morir calcinado, en el momento que Elissa se abalanza sobre la cabeza del animal, hundiendo ambas espadas en su cráneo. La criatura, molesta, comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro tratando de apartar a la mujer, pero era tarde. Ella había evadido exitosamente cada golpe que el animal le habría dado y se agarró fuerte de una de sus espinas de la espalda mientras él caía muerto. Todos comenzamos a mirarnos para descubrir de qué gravedad eran nuestras heridas. Morrigan estaba completamente satisfecha por nuestra lucha, reía. Claro, ¿cómo no iba a reírse? Si a ella ni siquiera la había tocado.

Sten, Sombra y yo éramos los más heridos. La vieja hechicera nos curó cuanto pudo, al menos aguantaríamos hasta llegar a Risco Rojo.

-.o.-

El arl Eamon despertaba, invadiendo con preguntas a su hermano, el Bann Teagan, y a su esposa, Isolda. Le explicaron todo lo ocurrido y finalmente habíamos conseguido nuestros segundos aliados en la Ruina.

Nos aconsejó que usáramos los tratados para pedir la ayuda que pudiéramos conseguir, ya que mientras tanto él estaría convocando una _Gran Asamblea_ para unir a todos los arls y teyrns en contra de Loghain. Asentimos y caminamos hasta nuestro campamento.

Me daba lástima observar al mabari que se lamía sus heridas cuidadosamente. Le molestaba las vendas que le habían puesto la anciana y su dueña, pero no intentó sacárselas. Sten se negaba a dejar que la maga le pusiera un dedo encima, pero después de muchas insistencias por parte de la líder, accedió. Cuando Wynne terminó con él, se miró el brazo y comenzó a moverlo para comprobar si todo estaba en orden, parecía satisfecho por los resultados.

Fui el último en ser atendido ya que era el más herido y el que tomaría más tiempo. Elissa se encargaría de vendarme el brazo quemado, mientras la anciana me curaría los arañazos en mi pecho. Wynne puso una mano sobre mí, musitó unas palabras y una luz celestina emanó desde allí. Sentía como tejidos de mi piel se iban acomodando, dolía. Debí de haber hecho alguna mueca, porque Elissa me tomó instantáneamente la mano y comenzó a acariciarla mientras me miraba casi con pena.

—Listo, niño —dijo con un suspiro. Por supuesto, había olvidado que la magia es agotadora para quien la use, lo había aprendido en mi entrenamiento como templario —. Sólo faltaría vendarte para que tus heridas terminen de cicatrizar. ¿Podrías ocuparte de esto, querida? —. Le preguntó a la Cousland. Parecía realmente cansada.

—Por supuesto, Wynne. Descansa. Haz hecho mucho por hoy —respondió la muchacha con una cálida sonrisa —. ¿Te sientes mejor? —. Se dirigió hacia mí.

— ¿Eh? ¡Ah! Sí, por supuesto… —titubeaba mientras me incorporaba con dificultad—, me siento mucho mejor… _¡Ah!_

—No te esfuerces. Ven, déjame ayudarte —se sentó al lado mío y, tomándome de mi brazo bueno, me ayudó a levantarme —Voy a vendarte como dijo Wynne.

Sus mejillas parecieron sonrosarse mientras movía sus brazos sobre mi pecho alisando las vendas, y los estiraba por mi espalda para volver a agarrarlas y repetir la acción. Yo la observaba, quizás demasiado, ya que detuvo lo que estaba haciendo y levantó la cabeza. Giré la mía drásticamente enfocando donde se encontraba el fuego, sentía como me ardían las mejillas. Rogaba que no se hubiera dado cuenta. Pero para mi mala suerte, Elissa soltó una risita disimulada y siguió con la tarea con una sonrisa en su rostro demostrando que sí, definitivamente se había dado cuenta. Eso me coloreaba las mejillas más aún.

A lo lejos, Leliana nos observaba, Morrigan estaba a su lado.

—Son tan tiernos.

— ¿Y a mí qué? Ve a buscar algo para cenar, me estoy muriendo del hambre —Leliana suspiró, no parecía querer dejar de mirarnos, pero obedeció a la bruja. Tomó su arco junto con tres flechas en su espalda y se adentró entre los árboles.

Casi deseaba no haberla oído.


	6. Los Cuervos antivanos envían sus saludos

**No dejes al cielo caer.**

_Capítulo 6: Los Cuervos antivanos envían sus saludos._

-.o.-

Como el arl Eamon nos había aconsejado, decidimos ir en busca de los elfos dalishanos y de los enanos de Orzammar para reclutarlos como nuestros aliados en la guerra que desataríamos contra los engendros tenebrosos. Pero antes quedamos en ir a Denerim, sólo para complacer a la encaprichada bardo que insistía en contemplar algunos hermosos vestidos orlesianos. Quedamos en que nos tomaríamos unos días para despejarnos un poco. A Sten no le gustó para nada la idea, sólo se empeñaba en recordarnos que la Ruina no nos esperaría hasta que terminemos nuestro descanso para comenzar, y aunque tenía algo de razón, no le hicimos caso. La líder del grupo estaba ansiosa por acompañar a la arquera a ver los vestidos que, en algún momento, los vestía bastante seguido.

Mientras ambas pelirrojas ojeaban ansiosas y felices algunos vestidos, Wynne aprovechó para comprar algunos elementos mágicos para investigarlos y experimentar con ellos. Morrigan intimidaba a todo hombre que se le acercaba, en ese momento observaba a un oso enjaulado de arriba hacia abajo. Probablemente lo estaba estudiando para poder convertirse en uno…, esperaba que lo intentara fuera en el campamento y no allí. Por mi parte, yo decidí visitar la taberna _"El Noble Roído"_ y beber una buena cerveza fuerte como en los viejos tiempos. Llevé a Sten conmigo para así comprobar si a ese humanoide le agradaba algo. Bebió de la copa que le habían entregado y la saboreó antes de tragarla.

—La bebida de Seheron sabe mejor.

Yo, que hasta el momento lo miraba serio queriendo descubrir algún efecto en él, estallé en risas incontenibles y seguí bebiendo de mi copa. Sí, estaba confirmado. Sten era completa y totalmente neutral. Inmediatamente, una camarera bastante intimidada por la apariencia del _qunari_ le ofreció unas galletas. Sten las miró con desprecio y se metió la primera en su boca para comenzar a morderla. Mis ojos se iluminaron al observar cómo el rostro del hombretón se tornaba de una despectiva a una de admiración, comenzó a comerlas una tras la otra. Al parecer no era _completa y totalmente_ neutral. Solté una breve sonrisa y volví a lo mío.

-.o.-

Estábamos caminando por un sendero fuera de la ciudad para volver a nuestro campamento con lo conseguido. Ambas pícaras hablaban entusiasmadas de los vestidos que habrían querido comprarse y qué tan bien les quedaban. La maga curandera y el _Beresaad_ parecían enfocados en el camino mientras que la cambiaformas andaba unos cuantos pies detrás de nosotros poniendo a prueba lo estudiado en el mercado. Cuando finalmente llegó a nuestro lado, lo hizo en la forma de un oso negro. Parecía tan real que me sobresalté y tomé mi espada antes de poder notar que se trataba de esa bruja que se la pasaba haciéndome bromas. Volvió a su forma normal y, estallando en carcajadas, se acostó en el suelo sosteniendo su tripa. Sten y Wynne eran los únicos que no nos observaban, ellos seguían mirando el fin del camino.

En ese momento, una mujer rubia y bastante despeinada vino corriendo hacia nosotros.

— ¡Oh, loado sea el Hacedor! ¡Necesitamos ayuda! Han atacado el carromato, ¡por favor, ayudadnos! —Decía agitada — ¡Seguidme! ¡Os llevaré ante ellos!

Wynne miró desconfiada a la mujer que había echado a correr al lugar desde donde venía sin siquiera dejarnos mediar palabra.

—Ten cuidado, guarda gris. Siento poder en esa mujer.

—Es porque es una maga, vieja —Morrigan espetó —. Lo que sientes es la magia recorriendo sus tendones hasta llegar a la palma de la mano. Yo también lo siento.

— ¡Vaya! Me pregunto por qué una maga nos pediría ayuda. Estoy casi seguro de que no se trata de una trampa —dije sarcástico.

—Bueno, pues yo no correré a esconderme. Se ha ido por aquí, ¡vamos! —la Cousland comenzó a correr por el mismo camino en el que había desaparecido la supuesta maga.

Logramos alcanzarla para ver como se acercaba caminando satisfecha hasta llegar donde un elfo de piel cobriza, cabello rubio y una característica marca en su rostro la aguardaba. No podíamos decir que estábamos sorprendidos. Sten sostenía ya su espada en manos mientras Leliana estiraba disimulada un brazo a su espalda sosteniendo su arco, estaba preparada para cualquier movimiento de parte del hombre. El elfo sonrió y, con un movimiento de su brazo, una cantidad incalculable de milicianos había aparecido. No, no eran milicianos. Eran asesinos.

Morrigan tenía razón, la mujer era una maga e inmediatamente había lanzado un hechizo hacia un árbol a nuestra izquierda que cayó impidiéndonos escapar. Aunque no teníamos esa intención.

—Los guardas grises mueren aquí.

Había al menos cinco asesinos a cada uno de nuestros costados apuntándonos con sus flechas, por suerte, no eran ni igual de rápidos ni precisos como nuestra Leliana, que embocaba certera en cada órgano de los asesinos, tales como el cerebro o el corazón. Dichos arqueros notaron que la pelirroja se enfocaba en ellos, por lo cual todos comenzaron a atacarla al mismo tiempo, dañándola gravemente. Acabó de manera rápida con ellos y luego se desvaneció en la tierra, causa de la pérdida de sangre, dejándonos a nosotros la batalla cuerpo a cuerpo. Wynne corrió con dificultad hacia donde se encontraba la pícara, no para curarla, sino para protegerla de todo gusano que osara atacarla en ese momento que permanecía inconsciente, y por lo tanto, muy vulnerable. Morrigan prefirió centrarse en la maga que no le llegaba a los talones en los hechizos. O la bruja era muy poderosa, más de lo que parecía, o esa mujer rubia lanzaba unos hechizos pésimos. Una pata delantera de Sombra quedó enganchada en un mecanismo de metales formado en el suelo. Trampas, que juego sucio.

La batalla entre filos fue sangrienta porque, aunque no eran buenos guerreros, había decenas de ellos. Cuando estábamos a punto de derrotarlos, otro puñado salía a la luz. Sin embargo había uno que se destacaba entre todos ellos, ese elfo de cabello dorado y mirada arrogante. Odiaba admitirlo, pero manejaba sus dos espadas con tal rapidez que me costaba llevarle el paso, de hecho, estaba más centrado en cubrirme con mi escudo de sus golpes que de contraatacarle. Era obvio que tenía una gran resistencia corporal y una gran agilidad para evadir ataques, y la Cousland parecía notarlo al mismo tiempo que se impacientaba. El elfo reía, ¿por qué? La mayor cantidad de sus hombres yacía inmóvil en el suelo, estaba fracasando.

Elissa comenzó a lanzar ataques al azar esperando que alguno encajara en su cobriza piel. Estaba descuidando su cuerpo y exponiéndolo a cualquier réplica del elfo, comenzó a preocuparme. Y tal como predije, ocurrió. Con un corte profundo en su vientre, la dejó fuera de combate. Era por eso que reía, sabía lo que hacía. Enfurecí y arremetí con todo al observar como la mujer convulsionaba en el suelo. Veneno. Wynne corrió a atenderla al notar que ya nadie la atacaba para llegar a Leliana.

Al haber derrotado a todos a su rededor, sólo él quedaba. Cayó al verse rodeado por todos nosotros. Pero no había muerto, sólo se mantenía inconsciente tumbado en la tierra. Levanté mi espada para darle el golpe que lo llevaría de vuelta al seno del Hacedor pero una voz me detuvo.

— ¡Espera, no lo hagas! —gritó la envenenada Cousland.

—No lo dirás en serio, ¿verdad? —Arremetí incrédulo — ¡Nos tendió una emboscada, hirió a Leliana y te envenenó! Seguro que no puedes simplemente olvidarlo.

—Claro que no, Alistair. Pero no me digas que no quieres saber quién lo envió —tenía razón. No lo había notado. Inmediatamente retiré mi espada de encima de su cuello y la envainé.

Cuando Elissa lo despertó, el elfo comenzó a hacer bromas sobre su posición y comenzó a desmentirse casi en seguida.

—Me llamo Zevran, Zev para los amigos.

Al contarnos todo sobre su misión y el gremio de asesinos de los Cuervos antivanos, descubrimos que Loghain fue el bastardo que lo había enviado para borrar todo testigo sobre su crimen en Ostagar. Nos contaba todo sin escrúpulos, no parecía muy leal.

—La _lealtad_ es un concepto interesante. Si lo deseas y has terminado de interrogarme, podemos profundizar sobre él —soltó en un momento como si me hubiera leído el pensamiento —. Bueno, la historia es la siguiente. No he conseguido matarte, así que estoy perdido. Si tú no me matas, lo harán los Cuervos —fruncí el entrecejo —. Permite que me ponga a tu servicio.

No pude entender qué fue lo que vio Elissa en él para aceptar que nos acompañara. A mí no me parecía una buena idea, la verdad.

A pesar de que me quejé, nuestra líder insistió en que nos vendría bien.

-.o.-

Llegamos a nuestro campamento junto con el nuevo miembro. Tomó su lugar junto a la fogata, muy cerca de mí y de la líder y comenzó a armarse una tienda mientras yo afilaba mi espada mirándolo tétricamente. La Cousland me observó y caminó lentamente hacia donde yo me encontraba.

—Alistair, ¿quieres hablar? —preguntó en un susurro.

—No —respondí cortante. No era mi intención, pero así fue.

— ¿Acaso no has visto sus habilidades, Alistair? Será una gran ayuda en la guerra contra los engendros tenebrosos —prosiguió al ver que no mediaba palabra y se sentó a mi lado. Me miraba —. Tiene una gran resistencia física y un gran uso de sus habilidades.

No la miré a los ojos, simplemente levanté mi brazo y con el dedo índice señalé un corte en su armadura. Había cicatrizado rápido gracias a la eficacia de Wynne.

—Eso te lo hizo _él_. ¿Nunca pensaste que quizás te está tratando de engañar para que creas en él y apuñalarte mientras duermes en el último momento? —Elissa bajó la vista hasta el fuego en frente nuestro, no respondió. Se dio lugar a una corta pausa en el momento que alguien más se unía a nuestra privada conversación.

—Aaah, que poco conoces sobre mí. ¿Alistair, verdad? —Le dirigí una penetrante mirada, aunque no pareció hacerle caso —Supongo que después de lo que hice tardaré algún tiempo en ganarme su confianza —. Dio la vuelta y caminó hacia su tienda recién hecha —. Y no te preocupes. En caso que decidiera traicionarlos no los apuñalaré mientras duermen, no juego sucio. Bueno, no tanto.

Elissa sonrió mientras yo me mantenía serio. Supe que lo último que había dicho fue sólo para molestarme o incluso para hacerme odiarlo más, pero no pude evitar tomarme eso como una amenaza. Lancé un bufido y envainé mi espada. Caminé hasta mi tienda con la pelirroja siguiéndome los pasos y lancé el objeto a un costado.

—Alistair… —susurró — ¿Estás enfadado conmigo porque le di una oportunidad? —. No lo dijo irónica, sino que lo dijo triste, como si no quisiera que me enfadara con ella.

—No —no estaba enfadado por eso, ni siquiera estaba enfadado. Estaba preocupado por lo que el elfo llegaría a hacer. Los Cuervos antivanos no eran famosos por rendirse fácilmente —, no te preocupes. No estoy enfadado —. Le dirigí una falsa sonrisa. Ella sonrió algo más tranquila y se sentó a mi lado.

—Ten, ¿sabes qué es esto? —preguntó metiendo algo en mi mano. La abrí. Quedé consternado al observar el objeto. Era el amuleto de mi madre —Lo encontré en el estudio del arl Eamon cuando pateé la mesa. Probablemente debería habértelo dado antes pero no sabía cómo. Supuse que ahora, que estabas molesto conmigo, sería un buen momento.

—Gracias. En serio. Pensé..., pensé que lo había perdido por mi propia estupidez.

Notaba como mis ojos comenzaban a cristalizarse mientras observaba ese amuleto. Una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla detenida por el pulgar de la mujer que me acariciaba el rostro limpiándolas. La miré y me sonrió antes de levantarse y desaparecer a través de la cortina de su tienda.


	7. Tu fuego interno

****_Aclaración: Rango del capítulo M_

* * *

**No dejes al cielo caer.**

_Capítulo 7: Tu fuego interno._

-.o.-

A la mañana siguiente decidimos ir en busca de los elfos dalishanos. Los encontramos, pero una terrible maldición los asolaba: ellos no lo sabían, pero su custodio había encantado a unos humanos décadas, incluso siglos, atrás. Los había convertido en hombres lobo, en bestias voraces y estúpidas.

Morrigan y Sten estaban de acuerdo en masacrar a los elfos y reclutar a los hombres lobo para la guerra que se avecinaba. No creo que al antivano le importara mucho qué decisión tomásemos. Yo me revelé ante ellos e insistí en que debíamos ayudar a los pobres malditos, pero sin arriesgarnos a perder la ayuda que necesitábamos. Wynne y Leliana me apoyaban. Elissa me observaba con mirada entre sorprendida y vacía, pero finalmente decidió sumarse a mi plan.

Zathrian murió al aceptar devolverles a los hombres lobo su forma original. Lanaya, la nueva custodia, aceptó honrar los tratados una vez firmados. Habíamos conseguido unos poderosos aliados y habíamos hecho una buena acción de piedad. Satisfechos, regresamos al campamento.

-.o.-

Ya en medio de la nada, donde se situaba nuestro campamento, comenzamos a relajarnos todos un poco. Un emisario de los elfos nos había acompañado y se situó al lado de los hombres del arl Eamon y del tranquilo. Estábamos en pleno otoño, en un día y noche fríos, muy fríos. Morrigan estaba discutiendo con Leliana sobre alguna tontería de mujeres, seguro. No le di mucha importancia.

Elissa y yo, ambos guardas grises, no dormíamos bien desde hacía un par de días. Pesadillas nos invadían la mente mientras descansábamos. Pesadillas de la Ruina. El Archidemonio nos observaba. Nos envolvía en su fuego.

Notaba como Elissa me observaba nítidamente aunque desconocía el motivo. Supuse que no sería nada así que decidí moverme hasta cerca de la tienda de la bruja —donde había unos pequeños estanques— y aprovechar que ella no se encontraba allí para darme un baño. La Cousland me seguía con la mirada hasta que desaparecí de su vista tras unos arbustos. Mis mejillas ardían.

Había terminado ya de lavar mi cuerpo y comenzaba a vestir la parte bajo mi cintura cuando un gruñido del mabari alertó a todos. Unos chillidos nos habían emboscado. No me quedó más remedio que correr hasta el centro del lugar con el torso desnudo y comenzar a blandir mi espada al ritmo de matanza de los bichos.

¿Tendría algo que ver con las recientes pesadillas?

La Cousland y yo cruzamos miradas. Ese lugar ya no era seguro, deberíamos ser más cuidadosos desde ese momento.

Mientras los demás discutían sobre lo ocurrido y sobre qué hacer, Elissa se acercó silenciosa, pero advirtiendo su presencia hasta mí. Había dejado la parte de arriba de mi armadura en las orillas de aquél estanque, no podía correr a buscarla en ese momento.

—Alistair… —se detuvo un momento mientras yo la observaba — he tenido otra pesadilla sobre la Ruina.

—Sí, yo también.

—El Archidemonio me… me habla, me gruñe. Pero, es como si me mirara —anunció algo perturbada.

—Mi pesadilla fue igual. Pero… ¿a ti no trató de morderte? A mi sí.

Elissa negó con la cabeza. Levantó la vista y me miró a los ojos. Y así se quedó durante un rato. Observándome.

Sonrió al ver como mis mejillas se tornaban coloradas sin que yo pudiera evitarlo.

—Alistair, yo…

—Humana, ¿qué planeas hacer? —interrumpió Sten.

— ¿Eh? —dijimos ambos al unísono.

—Los engendros volverán. Y serán más numerosos.

—Ah, eso. Lo sé, Sten. Pero ahora no se me ocurre nada —pensó inexpresiva durante unos instantes —. Al amanecer recogeremos las cosas y nos encaminaremos hacia algún lugar situado entre el Bosque de Brecilia y la Espesura de Korcari.

— ¿La Espesura de Korcari? —Pregunté incrédulo —Pero es allí donde acampan los engendros tenebrosos.

—No ahora. Ellos están invadiendo de a poco las ciudades. No podemos situarnos en el Bosque de Brecilia sin molestar a los dalishanos, y quiero evitar eso ya que _necesitamos_ su ayuda. Y, como bien dices, ellos acampan en la Espesura, por eso nos instalaremos en un lugar medio.

Ambos asentimos, no parecía un mal plan después de todo. Sten se retiró y Morrigan volvió a zancadas con mi armadura tomada con ambos brazos. Supuse que le pesaría y que esa era la razón por la cual la sostenía con ambos. Me lanzó una mirada furtiva y se retiró.

No vestí la armadura, la dejé a un lado y me puse una remera de plebeyo para estar más cómodo mientras dormía. Siempre lo hacía. Y no sólo yo, todos.

Al terminar de cambiarme los pantalones, salí con la camisa medio abierta que dejaba ver algo de mi buen físico. A Elissa parecía agradarle, eso me sonrojaba aún más.

Después de comer, se encaminó a mi tienda donde yo permanecía preparándome para tener otra terrible noche de pesadillas. Con un soplido de mi boca, la flama de la vela que se encontraba al lado de mi cama se extinguió dejando sólo vacío y oscuridad alrededor.

—Alistair… ¿Estás despierto? —susurró la mujer desde las afueras del lugar. Yo abrí mi tienda sorprendido, y sonreí para mis adentros.

—Sí. ¿Necesitabas algo?

—Emm, no… nada importante. Sólo quería hablar —parecía algo nerviosa —. Pero podemos dejarlo para otro momento si lo prefieres.

Abrí la cortina y me aparté para dejarla pasar diciéndole sin palabras que no me molestaba hablar en ese momento. Sonrió y entró. Tal vez fue mi imaginación, pero me pareció ver una mueca de desaprobación de parte de la anciana. Una vez dentro, encendí la misma vela que había apagado minutos antes. Se sentó en una banqueta que había por ahí, yo hice lo mismo sobre mi cama.

—Ahora sí… ¿sobre qué querías hablar? —se hizo un silencio sepulcral interrumpido únicamente por el ruido que el mabari provocaba al ladrar.

—Sobre tú… sobre mí.

Fue algo sorpresivo escucharla decir eso. No entendía muy bien que era lo que intentaba decir.

—Lo siento, ¿podrías…, explicarte un poco mejor?

—Alistair. ¿Me encuentras atractiva? —Mis mejillas se tornaron levemente rosas al oírle decir eso —Muchos hombres me decían eso, pero no me interesaban. Pero contigo, contigo es diferente.

Se puso de pie y dio un par de pasos hasta detenerse en frente mío. Mi rostro ardía cada vez más. Me tomó de los hombros.

—Alistair, te aprecio. ¡_Hacedor_, es más que eso! —cerró las manos apretando mis hombros. Mi gesto, además de incrédulo, fue probablemente estúpido. No creía lo que la mujer me confesaba —. Al principio no estaba segura de lo que sentía, pero esta mañana, al ver cuán noble era tu corazón y tu deseo de ayudar a esas pobres almas atormentadas lo supe. Te deseo, Alistair. Dime que tú me deseas también.

No reaccioné rápido. Sólo la observaba, buscando en su mirada, en sus ojos, si sus sentimientos eran verdaderos.

Al no encontrar respuesta proveniente de mí, relajó la fuerza que mantenía en sus manos, casi dejándolas caer de mis hombros. Su expresión se había tornado triste. Me incorporé sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, a esos preciosos ojos y le respondí.

—También te deseo, Elissa.

Esas perlas que me observaban esperanzadas se cristalizaron y volvió a apretar mis hombros, empujándome levemente hacia atrás. Acercó su rostro y presionó sus labios contra los míos. Esos labios. Dulces y carnosos. Me fundí en su beso, en el calor de su boca. Comenzó a empujarme lentamente con su cuerpo, obligándome a apoyar mi espalda contra la manta de piel de oso que cubría mi cama. Se subió encima de mí, apresándome entre sus suaves piernas. No dejaba de besarme, de acariciar mi rostro, recorrerlo con sus manos.

Yo había tirado del listón que encarcelaba su cabello, así pude comenzar a acariciar ese sedoso pelo, ondulado, largo, anaranjado. Pero algo ocurrió y la obligué a dejar de besarme.

—No, no. Espera —presioné los ojos y los abrí con un suspiro volviendo a mirarla —. No puedo —. Elissa frunció el entrecejo confusa —. Tienes que saber que nunca hice nada como esto —. Volví a suspirar —. Lo siento, pero no sé cómo. _Hacedor_, me siento como un idiota —. Solté incorporándome en la cama, obligándola a retroceder un poco.

Ella chitó y me acarició el rostro volviendo a acercarse.

—Deja que yo te enseñe.

Se acercó a mis labios, pero antes de chocarlos, los evadió dando un soplido al fuego de la vela apagándola, dejando sólo oscuridad. Y volví a fundirme en sus besos, sus cálidos abrazos, sus ojos que me inspiraban confianza en mí mismo, su sonrisa… sus gemidos.

Dormimos, uno al lado del otro. Abrazados, cálidos en esa fría noche. Afuera, una terrible ventisca amenazaba con helarle los huesos a cualquiera. Adentro, calor, fuego contra su pecho, dejando que nuestros cuerpos sumamente transpirados resbalen en el otro.

Fue la primera noche en la que dormía tan placenteramente desde hacía días. Y esa noche, comencé yo también a tener muy claros mis sentimientos. La amaba.


	8. El momento de quererte

**No dejes al cielo caer.**

_Capítulo 8: El momento de quererte._

-.o.-

El otoño comenzaba a acalorarse, algo extraño para la época presente. Varias semanas había pasado desde mi encuentro con la guarda gris. Pero no todo terminó ahí. Nos veíamos seguido, a veces en mi tienda, otras en la suya. Los demás ya sospechaban, y notaba como el ex asesino me miraba con odio. Suponía que había comenzado a desear a _my lady_, una lástima para él. Ella era sólo mía.

Solía contemplar seguido el regalo que me había dado mi amada, y varias veces la descubrí viendo con júbilo la rosa que le obsequié. Le encantaba, y eso lo agradecía.

—Alistair, llevas una hora observando ese amuleto —se quejaba Morrigan de la pertenencia de mi madre—. ¡Ven y ayuda a preparar la cena de una vez!

—No hace falta que grites. Te oí las primeras seis veces —respondí aún con mi mirada fija en el objeto. Pude apreciar como la Cousland reía disimuladamente. Finalmente decidí guardarlo y hacerle caso a la bruja, después de todo, a mí me tocaba cocinar —. Emm, creo que tenemos un problema.

— ¿Qué hiciste ahora? —soltó nuevamente la pelinegra con un bufido.

—Oh, vamos. Cállate —la silencié —. ¿Alguien fue a cazar algo para comer? —. Todos negaron — ¿Cómo se supone que cocinaré sin comida? —. Miré a Morrigan con el gesto que pone un niño al ganar una discusión.

—Pues díganle al elfo que cace algo —sugirió Sten.

Elissa, que estaba fregando unos cacharros, abandonó la tarea y se acercó a la tienda del nuevo elfo musitando unas palabras por lo bajo, asomó la cabeza sin siquiera llamar. Yo la miré perplejo, y me asombré al descubrir que en esa mirada sorpresiva se escondían celos. Salió inmediatamente con su vista pegada al piso.

— ¿Y bien…? —preguntó la bardo.

—No está.

— ¡¿Qué?! — ¿sólo había pasado un mes desde su llegada y ya nos había traicionado? No daba crédito a sus palabras. Elissa no me miró, supongo que se sentía una idiota al haberle perdonado la vida para que él simplemente desapareciera en la noche.

Todos la contemplábamos perplejos mientras ella sólo se dignaba a mantener su vista en el chispeante fuego que bailaba con el viento. Luego paseamos nuestras vistas por todos nosotros debatiendo sin palabras qué hacer.

En medio del silencio de ese momento, el movimiento excesivo de las ramas de un árbol nos obligó a trasladar nuestra vista hasta aquél.

— ¿El viento, quizás? —pregunté tratando de ser optimista.

—No lo creo, niño —respondió Wynne —. Mira los otros árboles, no se mueven.

Una sombra negra trepada a un árbol hizo su aparición. Todos desenvainamos instantáneamente, menos la Cousland que simplemente levantó la cabeza y agudizó la vista. El reflejo de la luz de la luna daba contra un filo pacientemente pulido y muy brilloso, aunque cubierto de sangre fresca. La posición en la que estaba subido al árbol era similar a la de un mono que observa peligro.

— ¿Es eso… un chillido?... —preguntó la arquera — ¿_Otro_? —. Se corrigió.

El ser comenzó a moverse sigilosamente y con mucho cuidado de un lado al otro. De repente, bajó bruscamente del árbol, situándose a su costado y enderezando su cuerpo para así, descubrir su forma.

—No lo creo —Elissa esbozó una sonrisa leve y dio un par de pasos en dirección a la sombra.

— ¿Me extrañaban? —dijo Zevran, caminando hacia nosotros. Unos pellejos de liebre colgaban de su hombro mientras limpiaba su daga ensangrentada en una tela que habría de encontrarla por ahí. La lanzó por encima de su hombro y frenó el paso.

— ¿En qué momento te fuiste? Nunca me di cuenta.

—Otro de mis maravillosos talentos, mi querida guarda gris —había evadido la pregunta. Me molestaba que la llamara así, no era _suya_, sino _mía_.

— ¿_Por qué_ te fuiste? —corregí la pregunta anterior e interrogué con mirada penetrante, llena de rencor y odio.

—Porque me aburría —respondió desinteresado mientras arrojaba lo cazado a un lado de la fogata —. Cocinaría, pero sospecho que _alguien_ no me dejaría tocar ni siquiera una cuchara —. Dijo señalándome con los ojos. Sonreía soberbiamente. Me caía muy mal —…, además me da flojera.

Ambas pelirrojas rieron entre dientes, Wynne las imitaba más levemente. ¡Incluso Morrigan había esbozado una sonrisa! ¿Era yo el único que lo detestaba?

Cociné lo único que sabía hacer. Estofado de carne, en este caso, de liebre. Siempre experimentaba agregando hierbas o especias extrañas al caldo. Recuerdo que en uno de esos momentos todos estuvimos completamente llenos de ronchas durante unas dos horas más o menos, hasta que Wynne encontró la forma de sanarnos. ¡_Hacedor_, como picaban! Era bastante cómico ver al _qunari_ rascándose. No me dejaron volver a preparar la comida durante un largo tiempo.

Contemplé inconscientemente unos champiñones de las profundidades de aspecto poco apetitoso que yacían restregados por el piso, al lado de la tienda de la maga. Una flecha cayó certera sobre uno de ellos, atravesándolo. Me sobresalté y miré a la única arquera del campamento, me sonreía mientras volvía a arrojar su arco al interior de su tienda. Reí nervioso pero divertido a la vez.

Terminamos de cenar. El mabari se relamía las bruces mientras Morrigan regresaba a su parte del campamento. Sten estaba de espaldas a un tronco, parecía haberse quedado dormido. Wynne examinaba unas raíces élficas y las convertía en cataplasmas curativas, al cabo de un rato se despidió y durmió en su tienda. Elissa había decidido que haría guardia esa noche, pero no se lo permití. Se la notaba muy cansada, apenas si había dormido algunas horas en los últimos días, se notaba en los negros círculos que rodeaban sus grisáceos ojos. Tomé su lugar de guardia y la observaba mientras dormía profundamente afuera de su tienda. El elfo decidió hacerme compañía. Imaginarán que no me agradaba la idea.

—Pareces algo molesto con mi presencia, guarda gris.

Lo observé amenazante cómo se situaba a mi lado, contemplando la brillante luna de aquella noche fresca. No respondí y seguí poniendo mi atención en un quiebre que había descubierto en mi espada. Pronto debería cambiarla.

—No creo haberte hecho nada malo… me refiero a este mes que estuve con ustedes.

—Trataste de matarnos. Ese es motivo suficiente para depositar todo mi odio en ti —soltó una risa.

—Siempre juzgas a tus acompañantes al tomar una mala decisión, por lo que veo —se burló. Apreté la empuñadura de mi espada dispuesto a atacar si volvía a insultarme. Lo notó, ya que había desviado su atención al filo antes de volver a centrarla en mí —. No tuve elección al tratar con aquel tipo, Loghain. Los Cuervos me habían obligado a hacerlo ya que era buen dinero y la petición venía del Gran Teyrn Loghain Mac Tir.

Ese maldito nombre resonó en mi cabeza una y otra vez. Solté mi espada y dirigí mi mirada al lado contrario donde se encontraba el elfo.

—Jaja. Eres orgulloso.

—Te lo advierto… —repliqué amenazante.

—Oh, no te preocupes. Yo también lo soy.

—No se te ocurra compararme contigo. No nos parecemos en _nada_.

—Me doy cuenta —su voz sonó apagada, casi triste.

Me tomó del mentón y, antes de que pudiera reaccionar, presionó mis labios con los suyos, succionándolos, bailando con su lengua. Mantenía mis ojos abiertos a más no poder.

Ese beso, involuntario por mi parte, habrá durado al rededor de unos segundos, pero pareció que duró hasta el fin de la Era del Dragón. Al separar nuestros labios, él entreabrió los ojos. Nuestras narices chocaban aún por la cercanía de ambos rostros.

—Descansa, mi guarda gris.

Soltó mi mentón y, con una ligera sonrisa de satisfacción —y parecía incluso de ternura o tristeza— se alejó hasta su tienda, donde se perdió entre las cortinas. Contemplé su cuerpo translúcido desvistiéndose a través de la luz de una vela. En seguida, esa flama desapareció... junto con él.

¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Qué había provocado ese arrebato? ¿Por qué me insultaba para luego, uhm… besarme? Y por sobre todas las cosas… ¿Qué es este sentimiento en mi pecho?


	9. ¿A quién amar?

_Aclaración: Rango del capítulo M_

* * *

**No dejes al cielo caer.**

_Capítulo 9: ¿A quién amar?_

-.o.-

Los últimos días estuve evitando que mis ojos chocaran con el antivano. Ya no era ni siquiera capaz de pronunciar su nombre. No lo veía ni hablaba con él, pero sabía que estaba allí, observándome.

Elissa sabía que algo me pasaba. ¿Pero cómo se le puede explicar a alguien que otra persona te besó estando ya en una relación? No podía decirle la verdad. Me escabullía entre mis palabras mientras sólo pronunciaba _«__Me preocupa la batalla__»_ o quizás _«__Tuve otra pesadilla__»_. No sé porqué, pero presentía que el antivano sabía que _él_ era el verdadero motivo.

Tenía muy claro que amaba a la Cousland, la primera mujer que me hizo sentir vivo de verdad. Pero no podía asegurar que s_ólo_ la amaba a ella. ¡Demonios!, sí lo hacía. Y sólo a ella. No soportaba la idea de pensar que el asesino hubiera cambiado algo en mí, simplemente no lo soportaba.

-.o.-

Habíamos llegado a la cima de la Montaña Helada y nos habíamos adentrado en la magnífica Ciudad enana de Orzammar. Nos topamos con que el lugar estaba en una guerra por el trono. Nos unimos a la búsqueda de una paragón desaparecida hacía dos años: Branka. La encontramos, pero estábamos entre destruir el Yunque del Vacío y matar a Branka —ya que seguro se opondría—, o dejar el Yunque y la enana intactos para que causen estragos en toda Orzammar. Decidimos hacer lo correcto y lo destruimos. Al encontrar al antiguo paragón Caridin, forjó una nueva corona y se la entregamos a Lord Harrowmont, nuevo Rey de Orzammar.

Teníamos a los cuatro aliados que necesitábamos. El _ex_ esposo de Branka, Oghren, había decidido seguirnos y luchar a nuestro lado hasta el final. Era un gran guerrero, pero al haber tenido que soportar el matar a su ex mujer, cayó preso del alcoholismo. Bebía cada extravagante bebida que encontraba mientras tuviera algo de licor. Su voz sonaba gruesa de tantas bebidas que debería de haber consumido. Era prácticamente imposible encontrarlo sobrio.

Ese enano descastado me caía casi demasiado bien. Era rudo, no dejaba que nada lo intimidara, si tenía algo para decir lo decía… Se la pasaba insinuándose a las mujeres del grupo, a todas ellas menos a Elissa. Se refería a ella como _"La líder"_.

Estábamos en el campamento. El clima era húmedo y nubes tormentosas se hacían lugar en el cielo ocultando la media luna presente. Eché una ojeada hacia él. Discutía energético con nuestra Cousland. Lograba notar como una sonrisa se asomaba por el rostro de la mujer, por lo cual supe que no era nada serio o por lo cual preocuparse. Reí entre dientes.

De a poco comenzamos a acercarnos hasta el enano. A Morrigan no le interesaba en absoluto, no le gustaba que le coquetearan y si alguien lo hacía, recibía inmediatamente el puño de la mujer. Pero no podía golpear a ese enano ya habiendo visto lo buen guerrero que era —y lo vengativo—, por lo cual decidió simplemente evitarlo y ni se asomó. Tampoco Sten lo hizo, ya que desde donde se encontraba podía escuchar nuestra conversación.

—Guarda, ¿estás intentando decirme que ya has reunido todo el ejército que necesitas? Por las tetas de mis ancestros, humana. ¡¿No has dejado nada para el bueno de Oghren?! —se quejaba el enano con un peculiar gesto de enojo. Leliana y yo intercambiamos miradas y tuvimos que recurrir a toda nuestra fuerza de voluntad para no estallar en carcajadas. Elissa figuró una sonrisa.

—Al contrario, mí querido amigo. Dejé lo mejor para ti.

— ¿Eh? ¿En serio?

— ¡Por supuesto! —Sombra ladró apremiando —No me dirás que matar engendros tenebrosos es más aburrido que reclutar un enorme ejército yendo de un lado a otro hasta que te salgan ampollas en los pies, ¿verdad? —Oghren notaba que la Cousland sólo intentaba que estuviera cómodo y que no se marchara.

— ¡Bah! Llevo luchando contra los engendros tenebrosos desde los diez años —bufó dando a entender que la mujer debería esforzarse más, pero ella replicó al instante.

— ¡Es por eso que te necesitamos! ¿Qué mejor manera de luchar contra engendros que con un veterano de mortales expediciones hacia el interior de los Caminos de las Profundidades? —Marcó una amplia sonrisa — ¡Demuéstranos tus grandes habilidades en el campo de batalla!

— ¡Oh, basta, humana! —La cortó el enano —No suelo atender a cumplidos porque siempre sale algo mal en ellos, pero qué demonios, tú ganas —. Comenzó a reírse con ganas, Elissa lo imitó. Se notó que sólo estaban jugando, porque si hubiera sido en serio, ese enano habría comenzado una pelea ya que estaba claro que odiaba perder, y más contra un humano. Me corrijo, más contra una humana _mujer_.

Pasaron alrededor de unas dos horas. Oghren se había desmayado de tanto licor bebido porque, según él, era peor al estar al aire libre y sin un techo sobre su cabeza (con "peor" se refería a "mejor"). Sus ronquidos resultaban irritantes, pero nadie lo molestó. Sten también dormía, recostado sobre un tronco y abrazado a su espada, fue una escena un tanto tierna para ese _qunari_. Sombra gruñía en sueños y correteaba a una presa invisible, de vez en cuando soltaba algún chillido, pero con una simple caricia de su dueña, su pesadilla se calmó y siguió tranquilo hasta el amanecer. Wynne se había quedado dormida afuera de su tienda mientras leía una historia del hermano Genitivi. A pedido de mi compañera guarda, tomé en brazos a la anciana y la llevé hasta su tienda. Al instante apareció detrás de mí y, siempre con una hermosa sonrisa, me obligó a abandonar el lugar para poder cambiarle la ropa. _Hacedor_, me daban escalofríos sólo de imaginármelo. Leliana observaba absuelta las nubes grisáceas, ignorando a todo su alrededor. De vez en cuando podía escucharla hablando con algún fantasma. El antivano afilaba sus dagas con mirada tétrica y haciendo un terrible escándalo en cada momento que unos cuchillos chocaban con fuerza sus filos.

Elissa saludó agitando su mano en el aire a los demás que seguíamos despiertos —es decir: Leliana, el elfo y yo—. Me habría gustado correr tras ella y darle el beso de buenas noches pero un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda y me obligó a detenerme. Casi en seguida pude notar, sin siquiera observarlo, como los furtivos ojos del ex Cuervo se posaban en mí. Sentía golpes en mi pecho, y también cómo mis mejillas se coloreaban sin poder hacer nada. Me levanté y caminé rápidamente y con la cabeza gacha hasta mi tienda, perseguido por la mirada del elfo. En ese momento un haz de luz cruzó el oscuro cielo iluminándolo por unos segundos, pero no le di mucha importancia.

Me encerré y, tomándome la cabeza con las manos, comencé a pensar. Quizás en demasiadas cosas.

Estaba muy seguro de que amaba a la Cousland, a Elissa. ¿Pero porqué sentía _eso_ en mi pecho cada vez que el elfo…, Zevran me miraba? Eso no estaba bien. No era correcto que dos hombres estuvieran juntos. Pero aún así, no podía evitar mantenerlo en mi cabeza, en mi mente. Nuestros cuerpos, pegados. Desnudándonos. Recostados en su cama. Besándonos.

— ¡NO! Imposible —grité sacudiendo mi cabeza, tratando de quitar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza.

Pero no podía evitarlo. Allí estaba, y allí se mantenía. Con su brilloso cuerpo transpirado. Su bien formado pecho encima de mí. Su lengua juguetona en mi boca y paseándose por mi cuerpo. Cerré fuertemente mis ojos y apreté mis dientes. Pude sentir como aumentaba de temperatura, como me empapaba de sudor y como mi armadura comenzaba a apretarme, cada vez más. Sentí la urgencia de desvestirme.

Al quitarme la armadura, me tumbé en mi cama con ambas manos en mi torso y permití a mi imaginación proseguir. No lo deseaba, pero tampoco quería impedirlo. Lo figuré, casi podía sentir su dorada cabellera entre mis dedos. Fui bajando inconsciente mi mano.

—Zevran…—susurré. Cerré mi mano en un puño alrededor de mi erección, pero antes de probar cualquier cosa, un estruendoso ruido se hizo lugar. Era un trueno. Sentí una leve vibración de la tierra.

Me incorporé, reaccionando algo estupefacto a lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Casi en seguida comencé a escuchar pequeños y débiles golpecitos en el techo de cuero de mi tienda.

— ¿Lluvia? —me pregunté a mí mismo. Me alegré casi instantáneamente, tanto por esa interrupción oportuna e inoportuna a la vez como por haber conseguido un medio por el cual bajar mi presente temperatura. Con la mayor velocidad que me ofrecían mis brazos, me vestí con las usuales prendas que utilizo para descansar y abrí la cortina de mi tienda.

Leliana cruzó corriendo en frente de mí. Llegó hasta su tienda donde desapareció sin mirar atrás, inmediatamente la luz de la vela de su territorio falleció.

Pero allí estaba él todavía. De pie, frente a la fogata principal. Observando empapado e invadido en pensamientos el crepitante fuego. Terminó por extinguirse, y fue allí cuando levantó la vista. Me observó. Su rostro se encontraba en estado neutral, pero de alguna manera pude notarlo, estaba triste.

Fue algo impactante verlo con ese gesto. Siempre estaba alegre, haciendo comentarios sexuales a cualquier mujer que se cruzara —menos a la Cousland—. Las pocas veces que hablábamos era sólo para discutir sobre qué hacer en alguna misión. Y a veces hasta se me insinuaba juguetón en público. Las chicas reían al verme sonrojado. Incluso él parecía satisfecho al verme así. Sin embargo todos creíamos que era sólo un juego por parte del elfo. Comenzaba a pensar que en realidad no lo era.

Su cabello se pegaba en su rostro y cuello mientras gotas de helada lluvia recorrían su frente y nariz, llegando hasta el mentón. No sé si fue sólo una imaginación mía, o si algunas de esas gotas de lluvia eran en realidad lágrimas. Acto seguido, dio la media vuelta y caminó pesadamente hasta su tienda. Sentí la necesidad de correr hasta él, pero no hice nada. Ni me moví o marqué gesto alguno. Simplemente me quedé callado, serio. Sin expresión alguna en mi rostro.

No concordábamos mucho. De hecho, casi nada. Siempre nos peleábamos. Y nos retábamos el uno al otro cada día. Pero a pesar de nuestras diferencias, teníamos algo importante en común: estábamos locos el uno por el otro.

Volví al interior de mi tienda sin dejar que una gota de la fría lluvia se posara en mí. Me acosté y comencé a pensar. ¿Y qué si Zevran en realidad no jugaba conmigo?, ¿si se me insinuaba realmente para recalcar aquella vez que me besó?, ¿si esa era su forma de declararse? En ese momento, Elissa Cousland cruzó como un haz de luz mi mente. Cerré los ojos con un suspiro.

Estiré una mano e, ignorando el dolor que se extendía por mis dedos, apagué la franja rojiza de la vela. No quería ver color en mis ideas.


	10. El ojo del huracán

**No dejes al cielo caer.**

_Capítulo 10: El ojo del huracán._

-.o.-

El amanecer era frío y húmedo. El viento golpeaba con fuerza en cada uno de nuestros cuerpos helándonos los huesos. Nuestros músculos se tensaban impidiendo el movimiento de nuestras extremidades. Despertamos.

La lluvia del día anterior y la fuerza del viento habían provocado destrozos en nuestro campamento. Árboles yacían caídos en la tierra, troncos y cenizas de nuestras fogatas se encontraban esparcidos por todo el lugar, la tienda de Morrigan —que se encontraba rodeada de árboles— fue destruida cuando uno cayó sobre ella, por suerte no sufrió daños ya que no se encontraba en el lugar. Según ella, se había convertido en una loba para dar un paseo por el bosque. Honestamente, le creí, ya que no era la primera vez que lo hacía, la había visto antes abandonando el campamento y regresando al amanecer.

Nos reunimos en el centro del campamento para procurar si todos nos encontrábamos a salvo o teníamos alguna herida que precisara ser sanada. Sandal y Bodahn estaban allí, ilesos por suerte.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Alguno necesita que les cure algo? —Nadie le respondió a la anciana —Oh, ya veo. ¿Están seguros? ¿No tienen ningún tumor, herida, golpe, moretón…?

—Oh, cállate. Nadie está herido —interrumpió como siempre la apóstata, a lo cual Wynne dirigió una mirada de indignación —. Lo que me interesa más saber es cómo haré para regresar mi tienda a su previo estado —. Bufó.

Yo sólo quería saber sobre la Cousland, nos habíamos distanciado bastante aunque de vez en cuando nos dábamos besos aislados o quizás hasta nos encontrábamos en una de nuestras tiendas. Ella comenzó a reírse de manera algo nerviosa por nuestra situación, pero inmediatamente esa sonrisa se tornó en una desesperada mirada de preocupación. Comenzó a mirar hacia todos sus costados. Dio un par de pasos en dirección al bosque, pero se detuvo dubitativa.

— ¿Sombra?

Sombra. El mabari. No estaba. Durante la tormenta había estado afuera, a la intemperie, y ahora había desaparecido.

—¡Sombra! —grité sintiéndome algo culpable por no haberlo entrado a mi tienda cuando oí que comenzó a llover. De hecho, ni siquiera recordaba la presencia del animal.

Comenzamos a buscarlo por todo el campamento. Elissa, Wynne, Sten, Oghren y yo nos recorreríamos el bosque, cada uno en una dirección diferente. Zevran decidió que se quedaría en el campamento para comprobar si el perro volvía, insistía en que su oído había mejorado considerablemente al haberse vuelto un Cuervo, por lo cual, si escuchaba algún gemido del mabari podría anunciarnos su ubicación. Leliana decidió treparse al árbol más alto presente y desde allí observar toda la zona, desde nuestro campamento hasta el final del bosque, así nos ubicaría rápidamente y recorrería el lugar con la vista para poder localizar al canino, aunque claramente no sería fácil ya que los árboles impedían ver el camino. Morrigan estaba algo insoportable, pero decidió ayudar en la búsqueda de todos modos, sólo que lo haría por su parte, separada de los demás. Se convirtió en un pequeño halcón de brilloso plumaje negro como el carbón en las alas y espalda, unidas con el plateado de la luna en su barriga. Sus ojos dorados resaltaban entre las oscuras plumas. Comenzó a volar rápidamente entre los bosques, metiéndose en cada agujero que pudiera para comprobar si allí se hallaba escondido.

Al terminar nuestra búsqueda, nos reunimos en el campamento… Todos teníamos las manos vacías.

—Vamos, querida —trató de consolar la anciana —. Morrigan aún no regresa, seguro que lo encuentra.

Ella sólo asintió. Nunca quitó la vista del suelo, probablemente no quería que notáramos sus lágrimas luchando por no desbordar sus grises ojos.

Esperamos durante no más de dieciséis minutos. Al no aparecer Morrigan y no tener ni rastro de Sombra se ponía muy nerviosa y malhumorada. Me acerqué a Leliana para poder hablarle sin que nos escuchara la Cousland.

—Dime, Leliana. ¿Has logrado ver a Morrigan cuando estabas trepada a aquel árbol? —susurré. Ella asintió.

—Vi como daba un par de vueltas al bosque —se quedó pensativa unos instantes, aunque no tardó a sacudir su cabeza como si negara lo que fuera que haya cruzado su mente —. De todas formas, es un inmenso bosque teniendo en cuenta que tenemos la Espesura a un lado, y el Bosque de Brecilia del otro —. Recordó señalando con sus manos cada lugar —. Ella debe de estar volando lo más rápido posible e investigando cada sector de la tierra para poder encontrar al mabari.

—Bueno, ¿no podrías volver a treparte a un árbol y tratar de figurar al halcón? No pudo haber ido muy lejos.

— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso crees que es tan simple? —rió juguetona y me mostró su brazo. Al parecer se había cortado con alguna rama al caer. Me mostré decepcionado, puesto que no podía hacer nada para aliviar el pesar que Elissa sentía —. ¿Alistair? —La miré algo sorprendido, parece ser que me estaba hablando y no la escuchaba — ¿Estabas prestando atención?

— ¿Eh? ¡Oh! Lo siento. Emm, ¿qué decías?

—Decía que, ya que estás tan preocupado, porqué no ibas tú a buscar al mabari

—Estás loca, ¿verdad? No puedo ir solo. Me perdería en medio del bosque y tendrían que buscarme a mí además de a Sombra. ¡No! Imposible.

Leliana lanzó unas risitas pero enseguida calló y se mantuvo seria. Comenzaba a anochecer. Wynne, al notar como Elissa se impacientaba aún más y que Morrigan no regresaba, se acercó al centro del campamento donde se mantuvo con su bastón en mano. La mirábamos sin comprender cuál era su intención. Comenzó a mover sus arrugadas manos a la par que musitaba algunas incomprensibles palabras. Sentí como la tierra vibró un poco, pero luego iba aumentando la intensidad, cada vez más bruscamente. Luces blanquecinas emanaban de las yemas de sus dedos, su color iba tornando a uno celestino, hasta que finalmente llegó al verde. Se arrodilló con dificultad, procurando tener un especial cuidado de las palabras que pronunciaba, no dejó que sus manos tocaran la seca tierra. La luz iba aumentando de tamaño y probablemente también de intensidad, ya que me costaba cada vez más ver a la anciana directamente. La Cousland estaba de pie, algo perturbada por el comportamiento de la mujer. Dudaba entre acercarse a ella o quedarse a una distancia prudente. Desvié mi mirada al escuchar un débil aleteo a mi espalda, Morrigan. El rostro de la canosa mujer comenzó a liberar finos hilos de luz, mientras sus ojos empalidecían. La apóstata había decidido volver a su forma original estando aún en el aire, a pocos metros del suelo. Por ese motivo, su cuerpo se envolvió en otro espectro luminoso intensificando aún más la luz, y en el mismo momento en que caía al suelo en forma de humana, los ojos de la anciana se volvieron completamente blancos. Fue en ese preciso instante cuando tocó el suelo con las manos, y toda esa energía quebró la tierra dejando cicatrices en ella. Espera, ¿cicatrices? No, no era eso, era un camino. Un medio que nos llevaría hasta el mabari. Wynne volvió a la normalidad y levantó la cabeza observando el camino recién creado antes de pasar la vista por la bruja que se encontraba parada a su lado, sonriendo.

Wynne se levantó con una increíble dificultad y ambas hechiceras se miraron a los ojos sonrientes. Echaron una corta ojeada a Elissa y señalaron con sus manos el camino que acababa de abrirse, que indicaba casualmente, al mismo lugar de donde volvía la metamorfa.

—Por allí —señalaron al unísono.

Los llorosos ojos de la Cousland sonrieron esperanzados mientras una última lágrima desbordaba. Tomó ambas armas y corrió en dirección a su mascota. A simple vista no lo parece, pero corre realmente rápido. Hasta a Morrigan —que se había vuelto una loba negra— le costaba llevarle el paso.

Llegamos jadeantes hasta un alto y ancho Roble, en ese lugar terminaba el rastro de Wynne, que corría lo más rápido que sus cansadas piernas le permitían varios metros detrás nuestro. Elissa no tardó en comenzar a inspeccionar el tronco de aquél árbol, descubrió que era un árbol hueco, y que el agujero era lo suficientemente grande como para que entrara un gran perro, un mabari por ejemplo. Allí estaba, recostado, mirándonos, siempre moviendo su corto rabo… Salió dando saltos de ese lugar, ladrándonos felizmente. Fue detenido por el fuerte agarre de su dueña a su cuello. Sombra comenzó a lamerle la cara a la mujer como si comprendiera que la había preocupado bastante. Ella reía al igual que todos nosotros, bueno, todos menos Sten y Zevran que se mantenían serios, Morrigan que solo sonreía, y Leliana que miraba con asco el hecho de que el mabari le lengüeteara el rostro.

—Vamos, Sombra. Regresemos al campamento.

El mabari, de pelaje negro como el carbón, soltó un ladrido coloquial y marchó detrás de nosotros. En un momento, estoy seguro de haber escuchado unos pequeños gemidos de pena, y al darme vuelta estaba él observado atentamente ese tronco del cuál acababa de ser rescatado.

— ¿Sombra? —me miró —Vámonos.

A pesar de que volvió la vista hacia el hueco tronco de madera, no me desobedeció. Llegó rápidamente a mi lado y apuramos un poco el paso para alcanzar a los otros cuando notamos que habían frenado la marcha para esperarnos.

-.o.-

Elissa insistió en querer preparar la comida esa noche. No es por nada, sólo que al haber sido servida por sus criados desde su nacimiento no cocinaba precisamente bien, aunque era notorio que se esforzaba hasta en el más mínimo detalle para complacernos. Ella aprendió rápido, no me extrañó, ya que siendo tan joven conocía tantas cosas y era tan sabia como el más viejo de los ancianos. Jaja, se decía que los Cousland eran aptos, inteligentes y tanto amables como feroces, lo estaba comprobando.

Leliana decidió que cazaría los ingredientes para la cena de esa noche, por lo tanto estaba escuchando atentamente a los pedidos de Elissa. De a ratos ponía cara de incredulidad que llegaban a parecer de asco, pero no la contradecía, puesto que las últimas veces agregaba elementos asquerosos y consiguió una mezcla tan exquisita que todos nos quedamos con ganas de repetir el plato. Mientras Leliana se escabullía entre las ramas del bosque, Oghren ayudó obligado a fregar los cacharros que la mujer utilizaría. No estaba lejos, por lo cual podía oír perfectamente sus refunfuños. Creo que esa sería la primera y única vez que dejaríamos que el enano hiciera algo, fregaba con tanta fuerza que terminó deformando las ollas de metal pulido y rompió unos platos de arcilla. Los demás nos manteníamos ocupados limpiando el desorden ocasionado por la tormenta del día anterior: algunos esparcíamos las cenizas y hojas, otros arreglaban las tiendas, y otros recogían leña para las nuevas fogatas. Morrigan no tenía deseos de participar en la limpieza del campamento, pude contemplar como invocaba una ligera brisa que salía de su bastón para barrer las cenizas de su hoyo para el fuego. Luego de hacer eso caminó silenciosamente entre los arbustos y desapareció. Bufé. Odiaba verla hacer eso. Escaparse de las tareas difíciles y dejárselas a los demás.

Cuando Leliana volvió con los ingredientes pedidos, la cara del enano fue tan épica que creo que, aunque me lo ordenase el mismísimo _Hacedor_, no podría olvidarla.

— ¿Qué demonios es esto, guarda? —preguntaba señalando un objeto, casi rogando que no fuera un ingrediente de la comida. Elissa, con rostro neutro, llevó su mirada hacia donde señalaba Oghren y sonrió ampliamente al ver que se refería a unas tristes e inocentes zanahorias.

—Vegetales —el enano se asqueó aún más, y no dudó en demostrarlo —. Venga, te harán bien —. Volvió a decir, esta vez dejando escapar una ligera risa. Era como rogarle a un niño pequeño que terminara su plato.

—No soy un maldito conejo, guarda —soltó —. Dame algo de carne si no quieres que me orine en la olla de cocina —. Elissa lo miró queriendo comprobar si hablaba en serio —, sí, es en serio. Y en esa misma —. Señaló la olla donde la mujer ya había comenzado a cocinar y donde se alojaban algunos ingredientes sumergidos en algún líquido que, estaba seguro, no quería conocer.

Sin mover ni sus cuerpos ni sus cabezas, ambas pelirrojas rodaron sus ojos hasta chocarse, algo asqueadas.

—Leliana, ¿te parece si agregamos algo de carne de nug?

—Me parece una excelent... —sonreí al ver como se ensombrecía la cara de la arquera, que acababa de captar el mensaje —Olvídalo. No pienso dar a mi Amorcito para servir de comida a Oghren.

— ¡Jaja, debiste haber visto tu cara Leliana! —Rió inconteniblemente la Cousland al ver el berrinche que hacía la arquera —Tranquila, traje algunos nugs conmigo cuando volvimos de Orzammar. ¿Recuerdas aquel mercader enano que necesitaba que le llevara algunos para seguir con su empleo? —Prosiguió al ver como Leliana asentía interesada —Bueno, digamos que no le iban a hacer falta un par de esos bichos.

En fin, terminamos de cenar. Morrigan había vuelto a tiempo para apreciar la comida de Elissa y justo cuando todos terminamos, ella se levantó y prácticamente corrió hasta su tienda, no fuera cosa que le fuéramos a pedir que fregara los cacharros, ¿verdad? De cualquier modo, Zevran se ocupó de eso.

Pasaron alrededor de dos horas. Wynne, Zevran, Sten y Leliana ya dormían; Oghren estaba bebiendo todo el licor posible hasta que cayó desmayado; estaba casi seguro de que Morrigan se había escabullido nuevamente y Elissa jugueteaba con Sombra. Dejó de prestarle atención para centrarla en mí. Se sentó en frente mío mientras Sombra, ya agotado, apoyaba su cabeza en el regazo de su dueña.

— ¿No tienes sueño? —preguntó con su misma sonrisa de siempre.

—No, hoy me quedaré a hacer guardia. Necesito pensar —probablemente no debí haber dicho lo último, ya que Elissa puso un gesto absorto.

—Oh, ya veo… —dijo acomodándose en su lugar, sin moverse mucho para no molestar al animal que se había dormido — ¿Pensar sobre qué? ¿Sobre la Ruina?, ¿sobre los engendros tenebrosos?, ¿sobre tu linaje?... —. Yo asentí levemente, aunque se notaba que esas no eran en verdad las cosas sobre las que necesitaba pensar, pero luego continuó — ¿Sobre tú y yo?

Dio en el clavo. Nunca lograría entender cómo hacen las mujeres para darse cuenta de todo. Necesitaba pensar, pero no sólo sobre ella…, también sobre Zevran. Pero eso no se lo diría, no quería lastimarla y sé que eso la mataría. Prosiguió.

—He notado que últimamente estás más distante que antes. ¿Tienes dudas sobre lo nuestro, Alistair?

—Tienes razón. Estuve más distante que antes —ella soltó, tristemente, un suspiro contenido. Yo sonreí —. Perdón.

Me miró sorprendida, pero inmediatamente me sonrió.

—No pasa nada, Alistair —acarició más aliviada al animal —. ¿Aún quieres quedarte y hacer guardia?

—Pues… —recorrí con mi mirada a todos los presentes —, todos están dormidos, y tú pareces estar muy cansada. Me quedaré para asegurarme de que ningún ogro aparezca por detrás de los árboles a arrebatarnos la comida, ya es suficiente con Oghren y Zevran.

Soltó una risita lo suficientemente baja para no despertar a los demás, me miró y se inclinó hasta llegar a mis labios.

—Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches —respondí.

No me merecía a esa mujer. Era tan práctica, tan hermosa, tan buena y sincera. Sin embargo, yo era todo lo contrario. A pesar de lo que le había dicho, sí tenía mis dudas acerca de lo nuestro… Y acerca de Zevran. La verdad es que nunca creí que merecía ser feliz. Ni que amaría a alguien. Y mucho menos que amaría a _dos_ alguien.

—Eso es —pensé en voz alta, susurrando, sabiendo que nadie podía escucharme salvo el inteligente perro que me miraba con curiosidad —, no es amor. No estoy enamorado —. Enserié —. No de ella, y mucho menos de él.


	11. Mabaris y murciélagos

_Aclaración: Desde ahora, las cosas cambian en Dragon Age. Este capítulo no aparece en el videojuego. Exclusivamente mío, ¡disfruten!_

* * *

**No dejes al cielo caer.**

_Capítulo 11: Mabaris y murciélagos._

-.o.-

A la mañana siguiente decidimos que ya habíamos conseguido los aliados necesarios, por lo tanto, deberíamos volver sobre nuestros pasos hacia el Castillo de Risco Rojo.

Recogimos nuestras cosas más valiosas y ordenamos nuestras tiendas. Bodahn y Sandal se ofrecieron a cuidar nuestro campamento mientras nos encontrábamos fuera. Los mensajeros de los aliados que habíamos reclutado los protegerían en caso de que se presentaran dificultades —fuera con alguna otra emboscada de los engendros, o con algunos ladrones problemáticos—. Además, estarían pendientes por si alguno de nosotros decidía volver.

—Oye, guarda gris. Olvidas esto —Bodahn extendió su mano, tenía un pergamino con las firmas de los aliados.

—Oh. Lo olvidaba. Gracias por ser tan atento Bodahn —sonrió divertida.

—Para eso estoy. Pero basta ya de despedidas, vayan, vayan. Tienen una batalla que librar, y no se preocupen que cuidaremos bien del campamento.

En fin, emprendimos nuestro viaje hacia Risco Rojo. A esas alturas, Arl Eamon ya debería de haber convocado la Asamblea. Sólo quedaba llegar a tiempo para dar su comienzo.

El sol indicaba que eran alrededor de las nueve de la mañana. Caminamos por el centro de la espesura de Korcari. Morrigan iba en la retaguardia mientras que Elissa iba en la vanguardia, acompañada de su fiel mabari que caminaba dando brincos de vez en cuando. Zevran y Leliana observaban divertidos a Wynne, que tarareaba una canción inconscientemente. Oghren, constantemente, bebía largos tragos de vino, algo hastiado del canturreo de la anciana. No lograba entender donde guardaba todo el licor nuestro pequeño amigo. Yo iba justo detrás de ellos invadiendo con preguntas a Sten, que en algunos momentos se rendía y me contestaba una de las veinticinco que le daba.

—Vamos, Sten, dime algo sobre tu raza. ¿Tienen alguna religión? —el _qunari_ suspiró cansado.

—No, no una religión. Una filosofía. Seguimos las leyes del Qun.

—Ya veo. ¿Sólo los _qunari_ pueden servir al Qun? —Leliana y Wynne me miraron tensas. Probablemente se les había cruzado por la cabeza que me quería pasar de religi… filosofía — Es sólo curiosidad —. Esto último se lo dije a Sten, aunque con la intensión de que ambas curiosas me escucharan y se relajaran.

—No. Convertimos por la fuerza a humanos, elfos y enanos también.

—Por… la fuerza. Oh.

—Si alguno decide voluntariamente someterse, es bienvenido. Pero normalmente obligamos a rateros o asesinos que osaran atacarnos a servirle.

—Ya veo… ¿Y qué ocurre si de casualidad a algunos se les ocurriera _no_ seguir al Qun?

—La desobediencia _nunca_ es tolerada —respondió firmemente, recalcando cada sílaba de la palabra _'nunca'_.

—Pero he oído de algunos _qunari_ que abandonan sus creencias.

—Ellos no son _qunari_ —le dirigí una mirada confundida, no comprendía. Sten suspiró pesadamente, ya casi tenso de mis preguntas, y respondió —. Pierden su honor. Por lo tanto dejan de ser nombrados como _qunari_ y comienzan a llamarse _tal vashoth_. Decidí que mi curiosidad estaba saciada así que dejé tranquilo al pobre humanoide que me había estado soportando durante un buen rato.

Casi en seguida, Sombra comenzó a ladrar entusiasmado hacia los árboles que se extendían por delante de nosotros. Sin darnos tiempo ni de pensar, comenzó a correr hacia ellos, aunque miraba hacia atrás pendiente de que lo siguiéramos. Luego de un tiempito corriendo, se sentó mirando atentamente al lugar donde estábamos. Habíamos llegado a una zona de bellos árboles con hojas verde claro y gruesos troncos, no como los de la espesura, que eran hojas verde oscuro —casi rozando el negro— y troncos desviados y rasgados.

Reconocía ese lugar muy bien. Era el Bosque de Brecilia, donde habíamos encontrado a Sombra al perderse en la tormenta. ¿Qué hacía allí?

Unos doce metros separaban al animal de nosotros.

—Ven, chico —llamaba Elissa al momento que se arrodillaba, pero el perro ni se inmutó. Es más, había ladeado la cabeza para dar a conocer que no planeaba hacerle caso. La Cousland se puso de pie y decidió entonces ir a por su sabueso. De alguna manera u otra, la tierra tembló y todos caímos por un agujero que parecía interminable.

En la caída nos chocamos unos con otros. Leliana cayó ágilmente arrodillada, con sólo un rasguño en una de sus mejillas. Sten había caído en peso muerto contra la tierra que resonó en un potente eco por toda la cueva subterránea. Morrigan se había convertido en un gatito negro, por lo cual había caído de pie. Elissa había caído de costado, raspándose con fuerza en el antebrazo izquierdo que sangraba empapando toda la extremidad. Se incorporó rápidamente mirando hacia arriba, quizás para comprobar que tan bajo estábamos o si Sombra se encontraba por allí. Oghren había caído igual que Sten, sólo que comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, manteniendo el equilibrio en el suelo, contento de volver a estar bajo tierra. También insultó unas cinco veces consecutivas al perro que, según nuestro borracho amigo, nos había tendido una emboscada para robarle sus pantalones. De alguna manera, en la caída terminé tendido sobre el cuerpo del elfo, que me miraba seductoramente sin decir una palabra, lo cual me incomodaba aún más y no pude evitar ruborizarme. Me enderecé tan rápido como podía, ya que mi armadura entorpecía mis movimientos. Zevran se quedó en el suelo, sin intención de levantarse, mirándome con una cínica sonrisa. Se notaba que el asesino disfrutaba que se me subieran los colores a las mejillas. En la caída me golpeé un par de costillas contra la tierra que se extendía a nuestros alrededores, pero no era nada que Wynne no pudiera arreglar. Por lo demás, sólo quedaba saber porqué el perro nos había conducido hacia una trampa.

—¡Sombra! ¡Sombra! —gritaba entre preocupada y enojada su ama. Nunca respondía —No logro ver nada.

—Quizás yo pueda ayudar en eso —vimos como la silueta de Wynne alzaba una mano y comenzaba a liberar finas llamas de ella. Entre el calor de estar metros bajo tierra y el del fuego, nos estábamos rostizando, pero creo que era mejor que cualquier otra cosa.

—¡Les dije que no era de fiar! —Acusaba Oghren — Maldito chucho.

—Oghren, no digas eso. Estoy segura que el mabari había olisqueado la trampa y quería que la desactivemos para que no dañara a nadie —decía Leliana, intentando creerlo ella también. Elissa había parado para escuchar atentamente a sus compañeros.

—Asumes muchas cosas, mi querida Leliana —reprendió Zevran, aún desde el suelo. La bardo se le acercó y le tendió una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. Pude notar con el rabillo del ojo, la cantidad de sangre que emanaba de la espalda del elfo, la mayor parte de ella estaba ya reposando en la tierra. Si Wynne no lo curaba rápido, se le infectaría. ¿Lo había lastimado yo al caer sobre él? No lo sabía, y no quería preguntarle. Se quitó la armadura, el cuero había sido rasgado con tal fuerza que se había perforado casi por completo, y esperó a que Wynne le aplicara una cataplasma para disimular el dolor. Aún así, y sabiendo que dolía, hacía chistes sobre lo fría que era la pomada. La anciana liberó una luminosidad blanca de su mano y cicatrizó las heridas rápidamente. Elissa había estado pendiente a nuestro pequeño problema, pero al notar cómo se solucionaba, volvió a su tema anterior.

—¡Sombra! —soltó su último gran alarido de puro despecho, ya que imaginaba que el animal no respondería. Pero se equivocó. Un quejido resonó en la cueva provocando un prolongado y fuerte eco. Dimos la vuelta y ahí estaba él, con su negro pelaje, sucio por la tierra.

—Maldito sabueso. Y yo que esperaba que los _chirimiris_ te devoraran por habernos traicionado —no sabía a qué se refería, y no quería averiguarlo. Seguro era otro de los "Momentos Oghren", como nuestra líder solía llamarlos.

Sombra ladró coloquial y, dando la media vuelta, comenzó a correr a toda prisa por un túnel que había dentro de la cueva desapareciendo en seguida. Lo seguimos tan rápido como nuestras piernas (y raspones) nos lo permitían. La anciana procuraba que la llama no se extinguiera, lo que hacía que corriera más lento de lo normal. Yo no podía evitar el observar esos duros cristales de barro que emanaban del piso. Una especie de ramas rojas (como si hubieran sido quemadas y aún siguieran medio encendidas) también estaban allí. A un costado, un pequeño río de agua fresca se extendía, y al otro, una montaña de huesos roídos de animales hacía equilibrio para no desmoronarse.

—Nunca vi nada así —admitía el enano, sorprendido.

—Bueno, pues… si Oghren, veterano de múltiples expediciones a los Caminos de las Profundidades, no vio nunca nada parecido a esto —dije señalando cuidadosamente un cristal de la pared, sin llegar a tocarlo —, ¿no creen que deberíamos preocuparnos y salir corriendo? Yo sí.

—Cobarde —agredió Morrigan.

—Precavido —corregí tranquilo. Ambas pelirrojas soltaron unas risas que enojaron a la bruja aún más. Sombra apareció detrás de una pared y volvió a ladrarnos, insistiendo en que lo persiguiéramos.

Corrimos detrás de él, adentrándonos cada vez más en las entrañas de la tierra húmeda que nos rodeaba. Los cristales iban aumentando de cantidad a cada paso que dábamos, Sten trazó una fina línea sanguínea en su brazo al cortarse con uno.

Una puerta. Eso fue lo que encontramos al final del camino. Una gran puerta.

Sombra nos ladró apremiante, ¿quería que la abriéramos?

Sten y yo pusimos todo nuestro peso en nuestros brazos para lograr empujar la oxidada puerta de metal, Oghren se unió enseguida.

—Zevran, ven. Necesitamos tu ayuda también —pedía yo al no captar ningún éxito. Me costaba hablar correctamente debido al esfuerzo que estaba haciendo, se me notó en la voz.

—Lo lamento, mi querido amigo Alistair. Sabes que no soy un guerrero, eso sólo puede significar que no poseo una gran fuerza en brazos o piernas —explicó desinteresado mientras se sentaba en el suelo. Probablemente sólo quería descansar.

—Bueno, elfo inútil. Pues si no tienes fuerza ¿para qué sirves? —preguntó Oghren irritado.

—¡Pues, para la destreza! No me baso en la potencia de mis ataques, sino en su precisión.

Con un bufido, seguimos empujando la puerta. Leliana, por su parte, se puso a observar los broncíneos engranajes de la misma. Elissa contemplaba absorta a su mascota, y Wynne la observaba a ella. Supongo que imaginarán que Morrigan estaba burlándose de nosotros por no poder mover ni un milímetro la puerta aún siendo los tres más fuertes quienes la empujaban.

Luego de varios minutos sin conseguir ningún progreso, nos rendimos y tumbamos a descansar, tratando de recuperar parte del aliento perdido.

—Es imposible —jadeé.

Silenciamos unos minutos y entonces los escuchamos. Unos gruñidos rabiosos procedentes del otro lado de la puerta. Nos quedamos tiesos, siempre centrando nuestra atención hacia esos ruidos. Elissa y yo intercambiamos miradas. ¿Engendros tenebrosos? No. No sentía su presencia, y dudo que ella lo hiciera. Sombra emitió un débil y corto gemido y todo ruido desapareció.

—¿Tenemos que abrir la puerta? —preguntó Leliana casi deseando que la respuesta fuera '_No_'.

—Eso parece.

Sten, Oghren y yo nos pusimos de pie con la intención de volver a intentar abrir la puerta. Pero utilizando menos de la mitad de fuerza que usábamos antes, se abrió con un potente crujido y una fuerte ráfaga de viento que apagó la llamarada de Wynne, cansándola a tal punto que no podría hacer otra. El mabari parecía tranquilo, jadeante por la carrera para llegar hasta allí; Elissa lo miraba con recelo.

Detrás de la oxidada puerta, sólo existía negrura, oscuridad. Era imposible ver a través de ella.

Sombra iba en la vanguardia. Dio un par de pasos y ladró. Un gruñido salió a modo de respuesta, y el mabari comenzó a caminar, siendo engullido cada vez más por la oscuridad acechante. No nos decidíamos a entrar en ese vacío, pero tampoco queríamos dejar a uno de nuestros compañeros. Dejando de lado varias discusiones, Elissa nos calló a todos y comenzó a caminar hacia el frente, muy segura de lo que hacía. No me tomé muy bien esa decisión, pero no quería discutir, por lo que cerré mi boca y la seguí. Pronto, todos estaban detrás de nosotros.

Era imposible ver por dónde andábamos. Los jadeos de Sombra eran los que nos guiaban, pero de a ratos se perdían con los gruñidos de lo que fuera que había allí. Escuchamos cómo los oxidados engranajes de la puerta chirriaban al cerrarse. Ahora estábamos atrapados.

—En serio, ¿soy el único que piensa que deberíamos volver? —pregunté.

—No, yo también lo pienso —Leliana me defendió.

—Oh, vamos. Derrotamos a un gigantesco dragón, no creo que las criaturas que haya aquí sean más grandes que eso.

—Tampoco yo, querida Morrigan. Pero, a pesar de que no parecen ser enormes, suenan como si fueran demasiados. Y eso _nunca_ es buena señal.

—De todas formas, ya no podemos volver. Puerta se ha cerrado —dijo inexpresivamente Elissa, acabando con nuestra esperanza de salir vivos de allí —. Sombra se ha ido por este camino, vamos.

—Al menos quisiera tener una luz para saber por dónde ir.

—Oye, Morrigan. ¿Tú eres una bruja, verdad?... ¿No sabes... no lo sé… despedir chispas de luz, fuego o algo?

—Claro que no, Alistair. Me estaría arriesgando a quemar toda la espesura si hubiera sido tan idiota como para practicar el control del fuego sin un mentor. No es sencillo controlarlo

—¿"Sin un mentor"? Existe tu madre, ¿sabes? Fue ella quien te enseñó el cambiar de forma, podrías haberle pedido.

—Alistair, fue ella quien me explicó que podría quemar la espesura. Fue ella quien no me quiso enseñar. Cállate —bufé comprendiendo los hechos. De repente, Elissa frenó en seco

—Oigan, ¿ven ustedes una luz por allí? —señaló hacia el frente.

—Yo no veo nada, niña.

—La oscuridad debe estar afectándote la vista.

—No está loca, Morrigan. Yo también la veo —dijo Leliana, en seguida Oghren, Zevran y Sten le dieron la razón. Pude contemplar la mínima luz, pero tuve que agudizar mucho la vista para ello.

El camino parecía bastante extenso, pero no lo era en realidad. La luz se iba agrandando a cada paso. Llegamos; la mayoría de nosotros estaba echando miradas desconfiadas a todo el lugar, los demás trataban de no pisar ningún precipicio o trampas. Sombra estaba frente a nosotros, dándonos la espalda y ladrando felizmente a la luz que comenzaba a tomar una conocida forma. ¿Un perro? No. No un perro cualquiera. Un viejo mabari. Muchos de ellos.

Ninguna de las criaturas hacía movimientos bruscos, de hecho, apenas se movían. Parecían desconfiados, enojados, y algunos incluso aterrados. El primero se acercó a nosotros. Era una hembra, pelo típico corto, de color avellana con algunas manchas de chocolate. Sus ojos amarillos brillaban con curiosidad.

Elissa, atónita, se arrodilló para quedar a su alcance. Estiró la mano para acariciarla pero ésta retrocedió un par de pasos; quería acercarse, pero no que _nosotros_ nos acercáramos. Retomó valor al ver que bajaba su mano y se acercó para olerla. Sus orejas, que estaban pegadas a su cabeza, se levantaron con aprobación y lanzó una potente ladrido de gusto, inmediatamente los demás mabaris la imitaron sorprendidos y felices. La habían aceptado.

Pero ya, en serio. ¿Qué hacían estos perros aquí? ¿Desde cuándo hay mabaris en las entrañas de la tierra? ¿Son conocidos de Sombra? ¿Por eso nos había llevado a verlos? _Hacedor_, como odio que tantas preguntas se crucen por mi mente al mismo tiempo.

—Esta mabari… —comenzó a decir Elissa algo paralizada —es… idéntica a Erza.

Erza. La recordaba, altiva y curiosa. Comprendí la conmoción de la mujer, había perdido a su fiel mabari y puesto a otro en su lugar. Esa antigua cicatriz volvía a abrirse.

Pero en un momento, todos ladridos alegres y correteos de los cachorros desaparecieron dejando a merced un enorme silencio que se mezclaba con la escasa luminosidad y el constante viento, ¿de dónde provenía, por cierto?

Silencio. Oscuridad. Frío. Todo en un mismo lugar.

—Oigan, ¿escuchan eso? —inquirió la apóstata sin saber muy bien dónde mirar.

—¿Hm? ¿Escuchar qué? —se hizo un silencio entre nosotros tratando de percibir dicho sonido. De repente, Morrigan dio la media vuelta y miró preocupada hacia el alto techo de barro.

—¡Eso! —figuras oscuras surcaban el aire sobrevolándolo, se encontraban considerablemente lejos y era casi imposible distinguirlas. Los animales se pusieron nerviosos, sólo Sombra se mantenía firme con la mirada fija en… lo que sea que fueran esas cosas.

Nosotros no sabíamos cómo reaccionar, pero estaba claro que los mabaris se inquietaron mucho. Algunos comenzaron a ladrar enojados, otros a correr mientras que los cachorros chillaban asustados. Veíamos que las _cosas esas_ (en realidad no sabíamos lo que eran) se iban acercando. No sé cómo ocurrió exactamente, pero detrás de nosotros uno de los sabuesos comenzó a volar. Fue llevado —como tantos otros—, por el aire hasta sólo el _Hacedor_ sabe dónde.

Eran una especie de murciélagos gigantes. Sus ojos brillantemente rojos te helaban la sangre, y sus resonantes chillidos te paralizaban en el lugar. Comprendimos en seguida. Esos bichos se llevaban a los mabaris para devorarlos, teníamos que ayudarlos. _Debíamos _hacerlo.

Desenvainamos nuestras armas y nos dispusimos a atacar. Se derramó sangre, tanto nuestra como de ambas clases de criaturas. Me sorprendió ver en Sombra una fiereza que no había apreciado antes. Creo que llegó incluso a asustarme. Finalmente, se rindieron y se fueron por donde vinieron. Echamos una mirada rápida entre nosotros y luego entre los mabaris. La cantidad de ellos había disminuido considerablemente, y los que restaban estaban incapacitados o terriblemente heridos. Nuestro mabari, cubierto de sangre enemiga, olfateó a los demás emitiendo de vez en cuando pequeños gemidos de pena. Volteó y se sentó frente a Elissa, observándola con esperanza de ayuda. Como de costumbre, la líder miró con ojos benevolentes al animal y comenzó a planear una táctica de ataque mientras Wynne sanaba y Leliana aplicaba pomadas a los pobres sabuesos, siempre escuchando atentamente. Zevran se encontraba entre los animales, acariciándolos y dándoles fuerzas; podría decir lo que quisiera, pero era obvio que adoraba a los animales, especialmente a éstos. Morrigan miraba soberbia, pero me sorprendió el no percibir quejas provenientes de su boca. Oghren y Sten estaban parados mirando fijamente el lugar por donde habían huido los bicharracos y hablaban entre ellos hasta que Elissa los llamó para que la ayudaran.

Decidimos que Sten, Oghren, Sombra, Elissa y yo atacaríamos directamente con los demás perros. Zevran no mataría si no era necesario, sino que atacaría desde las sombras (le sería fácil ya que se encontraba en pura oscuridad) y embadurnaría venenos en sus armas para debilitarlos; al momento en que lo hiciera, cambiaría de objetivo y haría lo mismo con éste. Leliana dirigiría flechas a sus alas para lastimarlos e impedirles el vuelo. Wynne sanaría cuanto pudiera y lanzaría algunos conjuros de hielo y fuego a su debido tiempo. Morrigan atacaría con rayos y magia arcana.

Habría pasado alrededor de una hora hasta que la próxima camada de murciélagos apareció. Algunos perros flaquearon al verlos, pero Sombra dirigió un par de ladridos firmes y retomaron coraje, parecía que él era tan buen líder como Elissa.

—Ahora, Wynne.

La anciana había creado una barrera de fuego por la que muchos de los bichos, siendo ciegos, cruzaron y cayeron como una enorme bola ardiente al suelo.

—Su turno, Leliana, Zevran.

Ella había comenzado a lanzar flechas, pero no era fácil embocarlas en sus alas, ya que dichos animales contaban con un agudo oído que se percataba de ellas, y así lograban esquivarlas. Se notó la frustración en su rostro, pero se le ocurrió algo. ¿Y si lanzaba dos flechas, una a cada lado? Gastaría el doble pero esperaba que sirviera, puesto que no pueden volar hacia abajo y tardarían unos dos segundos en potenciarse hacia arriba, tiempo suficiente para dañarlos. Funcionó. Esa era la línea de Zevran, sigiloso, se encaminó hacia su espalda y clavó su daga allí.

—¿Lista, Morrigan?

—Lista.

—Ahora.

Conjuros violáceos salían de sus manos e impactaban en los cuerpos peludos de los animales, que caían con chillidos espeluznantes. Elissa desenvainó e hizo que una de sus dagas volara en el aire dando una vuelta y el mango volviera a caer en su mano.

—Vamos, chicos. Aquí entramos nosotros.

Corrimos y corrimos a encontrarnos cara a cara con esas horribles bestias. Sten blandía en alto su espada, Oghren su hacha. Sombra embestía con su cuerpo y desgarraba el pecho de los enemigos. Elissa era lastimada en los hombros por las garras de los bicharracos al querer ser llevada, pero siempre escapaba, aunque eso le provocaba el no poder levantar sus brazos por sobre su cabeza. Yo la protegía a ella, sabía que en algún momento se descuidaría. Veía como algunos murciélagos alzaban a los perros, pero antes de que cundiera el pánico en Elissa, alguna de las tres combatientes a distancia lo asesinaba proporcionando la libertad del mabari.

Habremos estado unos 30 minutos así cuando otro de ellos apareció. Uno muy grande. Cuando batía sus alas, algo parecido a un terremoto se daba lugar. Así comenzaba la verdadera pelea. Zevran estaba cerca, y tuvo la mala idea de acercarse y tratar de envenenarlo.

—Zevran, ¡no! —grité, tarde. Él había herido su ala y brazo haciendo que perdiera la capacidad de volar y de moverse adecuadamente. Pero de una patada, lo lanzó lejos provocando su inconsciencia. Seguía vivo, y había hecho un buen trabajo. La mayoría de los secuaces habían muerto, del resto se ocupaban los mabaris. Nosotros nos dirigimos al gigante y comenzamos a atacarlo. Fue Oghren quien le dio muerte, provocando así, el alivio de los sabuesos.

Todo era sangre alrededor. Pero habíamos vencido. Zevran había despertado gracias a Wynne y la mayor parte de los mabaris vivía aún, se acercaron a nosotros. El primer perro que había aparecido, el viejo de ojos ciegos, se paró frente a Elissa y agachó la cabeza haciendo una reverencia. Los demás aullaron. ¿Su agradecimiento, quizás? Sí, eso debería ser. Los cachorros salieron a jugar y a morder los cuerpos como si hubieran sido ellos quienes los habían matado. Un acto muy tierno.

Pero no todo había salido como lo planeado. En un momento, una roca cayó en la cabeza de la líder provocando su desmayo, otra en Leliana, otra en Wynne, y en los demás. Miré al viejo perro, no se había inmutado, ninguno lo había hecho, ni siquiera Sombra. Finalmente, una última roca cayó en mi cabeza.

-.o.-

—Ay. ¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntaba Leliana.

—Los malditos perros nos traicionaron, eso ocurrió —Morrigan lucía furiosa.

—Pero… ¿por qué? Nosotros los ayudamos —preguntaba desconcertado.

—Chicos, fíjense —dimos una ojeada a todo el lugar. Estaba atardeciendo en el bosque, en el mismo donde habíamos caído. Pero no había ningún agujero.

—Extraño.

—Lo sé, Sten. ¿Lo habremos soñado todo? —trató de tranquilizar Wynne.

—Pues, el dolor en mi cabeza se siente bastante real —anunció Zevran tomándose la cabeza con una mano y sosteniéndose con la otra.

—Y la sangre en la armadura también, por las tetas de mis antepasadas —insultó el enano. Escuchamos un ladrido y, sorprendidos, giramos la cabeza. Allí estaba Sombra sentado frente a nosotros, extrañamente feliz —. Maldito perro, morirás en este mismo momento —y se abalanzó contra él. Por suerte Zevran y yo pudimos detenerlo antes de que llegara al animal, quien ladeó la cabeza al escuchar la increíble cantidad de insultos que salía de la boca del enano, algunos muy ingeniosos, la verdad.

—Espera, Oghren —pidió Elissa, que seguía tendida en el suelo —. Mira. Señaló un pergamino que reposaba en su vientre.

—¿El pergamino de los aliados reclutados? —preguntó Leliana. Elissa asintió.

—Sí, y mira esto —dio la vuelta y, la pata delantera de un mabari estaba grabada con sangre, justo debajo de la firma del Rey Harrowmont.

* * *

_Haré una aclaración. El hecho de que utilicé mabaris como nuevos aliados es porque los había en Ostagar, pero no en el Fuerte Drakon, y sentí que faltaba su presencia =P_

_Ustedes pensarán que por qué no hice que el grupo fuera a una ciudad y los compraran en algún lugar por allí. Pues, no tenían dinero suficiente. Nah, mentira =P  
Muchas veces dijeron que los mabaris eran tan sabios, que por esa misma razón no pronunciaban palabra alguna. Pues, esta fue mi EXCESIVA forma de verlo xD Es decir, imaginé que tenían su propio imperio oculto de los humanos/elfos/enanos para ser ellos mismos, y que se ocultaban bajo tierra para ello. Y el hecho de que creé murciélagos gigantes, pues, si existen arañas de ese tamaño, ¿por qué no murciélagos?  
_


	12. Entre espadas y rosas

_Otra vez… Capítulo enteramente mío.  
¡Disfruten!_

* * *

**No dejes al cielo caer.**

_Capítulo 12: Entre espadas y rosas._

-.o.-

—¿A ocurrido algo, guardas? Creí que a estas horas ya estarían en el Castillo del arl —preguntaba Bodahn extrañado, aunque feliz de vernos.

—Nunca lo creerás, Bodahn.

—¿Son buenas noticias?

—Las mejores. Ven a ver —Elissa extendió sonriente el pergamino. Bodahn soltó un grito de triunfo y placer y exigió (como siempre) cada momento del inesperado reclutamiento de los mabaris.

La mujer comenzó a contarle con cada detalle, y adornando algunos hechos, nuestra pequeña travesía bajo tierra.

—… despertamos en el bosque y noté que tenía esto encima de mí —señaló el pergamino.

—Una increíble historia. Nunca volveré a mirar a esos animales de la misma manera —reparó mirando hacia Sombra, que jugaba muy divertido con Sandal y conmigo. Sí, Morrigan, sigo teniendo diez años —. Después de semejante aventura imagino que están hambrientos.

—¡Yo sí! —Zevran había escuchado su conversación y gritado mientras revisaba cosas de su mochila.

—Tú siempre estás hambriento, elfo.

—Verdad, mi querida Morrigan. Por esa misma razón, ya debería tener mi comida servida, ¿no estás de acuerdo? —obviamente, bromeaba.

Al principio detestaba la presencia del elfo, pero a la larga te terminabas acostumbrando, e incluso llegaba a agradarte. Era una pena que los acontecimientos de hacía un par de semanas hubiera cambiado tanto. No me sentía tan valiente como para preguntarle por el beso. El recuerdo me producía escalofríos.

Bodahn tuvo la bondad de cocinar para nosotros: guisado de ciervo con especias. ¡Qué delicia! Leliana fregó los cacharros y Zevran decidió que haría guardia esa noche.

—¿Te quedarás a vigilarme para que no corra con los Cuervos a decirles los vulnerables que están mientras duermen, Alistair?

—Hoy no —se había ganado una parte de mi confianza, habría sido mayor de no haber tentado a su suerte algún tiempo atrás. Pero esa noche no me apetecía vigilar la oscuridad.

—¡Vaya! Me he ganado tu respeto. Me alegra tanto contar con tu aprobación —jugó sarcástico.

—No la tienes aún.

—Aún —repitió. De acuerdo, odiaba esas actitudes.

Sombra entró en la tienda de Elissa, esa noche dormiría con ella. Leliana se había dormido hacía rato, igual que Wynne. Oghren había caído rendido, efecto del licor. Sten estaba apoyado sobre un tronco, durmiendo con su espada en frente suyo. Morrigan no aparecía, ¿adivinaron?, sí, seguramente se había escabullido. Yo estaba entrando a mi tienda; me cambié de prendas y me disponía a apagar la flama de la vela cuando escuché algo en mi espalda. Era Zevran, había entrado.

—¡¿Zevran?! ¿Buscas algo? —pregunté nervioso tratando de disimularlo, quería que se fuera.

—Sí… A ti —no me dio tiempo a reaccionar. Se lanzó sobre mí haciendo que ambos cayéramos en la cama. Él ocultaba su rostro en mi pecho y, a pesar de lo mucho que le insistía y de que lo empujaba para que se moviera, no lo hacía. Al revés, me abrazaba con más fuerza —. ¿Por qué? —. Preguntó con una ligera súplica en su voz.

—… ¿Perdón…? —¿Porqué qué? No entendía.

—¿Por qué pretendes quererme y preocuparte por mí si luego me rechazarás de esta forma? —no comprendía el motivo de su comportamiento.

—¿Podrías… eh… explicarte un poco mejor?

—En la lucha con los murciélagos de esta tarde. Te oí. Te oí claramente gritar mi nombre —sentí como se sonrojaban mis mejillas. Levantó su rostro y me miró —. ¿Qué habrías hecho si hubiera muerto?

¡Bum! Mi corazón explotó con semejante pregunta. ¿Qué habría hecho? La verdad ni yo mismo lo sabía. ¿Me habría entristecido? ¿Hubiera llorado? No conocía la respuesta, pero no quería averiguarlo. No si implicaba que muriera.

Zevran notó que no había respuesta a su pregunta, sólo se acercó a mí y me besó. No sé si me gustó, no sé si lo desprecié. No sabía qué pensar ni qué sentir en ese momento. Estaba confundido, eso estaba claro.

—Déjame quedarme esta noche —me ruboricé y aparté la vista.

—Mejor no.

—Lo lamento, Alistair —me sostuvo del mentón buscando mi mirada —. Me quedaré de todas formas —, sonrió maliciosamente y, con una fuerza que desconocía de ese elfo, me dio media vuelta en la cama y me abrazó por detrás. Susurraba mi nombre en mi oído. Yo sólo apretaba la mano, sujetando la manta de oso. Quería detenerlo, pero no quería que se detuviera.

Patéticamente, comencé a dar débiles patadas esperando que se rindiera y se fuera. Eso sólo hacía que me sostuviera con mayor fuerza.

—Es inútil, Alistair. No luches —¿por qué de repente me sentía tan poco hombre? Con un suspiro, me rendí. Zevran se acercó al oído y comenzó a susurrarme.

—¿Acaso piensas que soy alguna clase de violador? —rió divertido. Yo levanté mi rostro enseguida, buscando la verdad en sus ojos, pero él me sostuvo de la nuca obligándome a permanecer con la vista baja. Tenía mis ojos lo más abiertos posible, como si ello me ayudara a comprender mejor los hechos — Buenas noches, mi guarda gris —. Con un ligero beso en la mejilla, se paró y abrió la cortina para salir de la tienda, ni siquiera volteó a mirarme.

-.o.-

Partimos del campamento hacia el Camino Imperial. Era el camino que más rápido nos llevaba hasta Risco Rojo, pero había algo, esa ruta pasaba por Lothering. Ni Leliana, ni Sten, ni yo (y sospecho que tampoco Elissa), queríamos ver ese pueblo. Sten porque no quería recordar el estar encerrado; nosotros tres porque no queríamos ver las condiciones en las que había quedado el pueblo que no pudimos salvar. Era peor el pensar que ni siquiera habíamos intentado hacerlo.

Llegamos. Lothering. Había que ser muy fuerte o muy poco sensible para no largarse a llorar al ver una escena como esa. Muerte. En cada rincón donde vieras. Pude reconocer el rostro de una ancianita que tenía el cuerpo demacrado de tantos golpes. Era la anciana Miriam, esa mujer que nos había pedido hierbas para curar a los enfermos. La jaula en la que Sten se encontraba acorralado, estaba ocupada por un pobre infeliz que quiso protegerse de los engendros. Mala idea.

Comenzamos a caminar. Estaba todo destruido. No había gente, planta ni animal en los alrededores. No había vida. Elissa se arrodilló y tomó delicadamente entre sus manos una muñeca de trapo que, entre la desesperación, una niña perdió.

—Esto es tan triste —dijo Elissa, hablando más para ella que para nosotros. Pero a lo lejos veíamos una persona. Hurgaba los cuerpos buscando cosas. ¿Un ladrón oportunista, quizás? No lo sabía —. Ese hombre… —. Comenzó la mujer, pero se quedó petrificada, sin siquiera pestañear—… ¿Roland?

No sabía quién era ese hombre pelirrojo, pero estaba claro que Elissa lo conocía. Demasiado bien, me atrevería a decir. Caminó pesadamente y consternada hacia él. Su reacción no fue la que yo me imaginaba cuando ese hombre notó nuestra presencia, y dudo que fuera la que Elissa imaginaba.

—¡Rory! Oh, Rory. Creí que habías muerto en el Castillo de mi padre.

—Oh, Elissa. Yo creí que habíais muerto en Ostagar —dijo con sequedad, cosa que pareció impresionar a la mujer, aunque no hizo comentario al respecto.

—Debes contarme, Rory. Por favor, dime… —hizo una pausa mirando sus manos, casi temiendo la respuesta. Los demás y yo nos limitamos a permanecer al margen —… ¿Qué ocurrió exactamente?

—No quieres saberlo.

—¡Sí, quiero! —gritó, inconscientemente enojada. La seriedad la había asolado. El hombre pelirrojo suspiró.

—Una carnicería. Una completa y total carnicería —Elissa bajó la cabeza, escuchando con atención —. Luego de que la teyrna y vos corrieron en busca del teyrn, no aguantamos mucho. Me prometí a mí mismo protegerlas, también al teyrn y a los demás —. Cerró el puño con ira contenida —, no pude. Los hombres de Howe destrozaron las puertas y masacraron a todos. A los soldados, a los civiles, a las mujeres, a los niños, incluso a los animales… no quedó _nada_.

—¿Cómo lograste salir con vida?

—Uno de los hombres de esa lagartija me atacó directamente. Era rápido, y no pude esquivar uno de sus golpes —señaló su rostro: una profunda cicatriz se extendía desde su ceja izquierda hasta el mentón —. Seguí atacando cuanto podía, pero la pérdida de sangre era demasiada. Comencé a marearme y antes de notarlo, ese hombre me había clavado su daga en mi costilla. Me desvanecí. Cuando desperté me encontraba solo, en medio de un bosque, alrededor había sólo cadáveres de mis compañeros. Huí y comencé a vagar por Ferelden hasta que llegué aquí—. Un gran pesar atormentaba a ese hombre, casi como aquél templario, Cullen, al estar en la jaula de Uldred.

—¿Y mis padres? —sus vidriosos ojos grises lo miraban. El tal "Rory" no respondió inmediatamente. Buscó en su mirada si verdaderamente quería la respuesta y como la chica no se inmutó, prosiguió con pesar.

—No sobrevivieron. Seguro que no queréis más detalles —al principio era frío, ahora casi la compadecía, eso no era un buen augurio.

—Dímelos —su voz era firme. Bastante contradictorio teniendo en cuenta su estado.

—¿Estáis segura?

—Si alguien hace una pregunta debe ser capaz de soportar la respuesta —Roland asintió asimilando reciente filosofía.

—Digna enseñanza de vuestra madre —sonrió —. Recuerdo que, luego de perder la conciencia, la recobré levemente al notar que estaba siendo arrastrado hacia las afueras del Castillo. Oía gritos de una mujer —, a Elissa se le erizaron los vellos de la piel —, era la teyrna al ver cómo maltrataban al teyrn, que sólo emitía algunos gruñidos de dolor. Recuerdo que Howe estaba allí, preguntaba a cada rato dónde estabais, qué había sido de vos y cosas al respecto. El teyrn lo ignoraba, y de a ratos se reía con incredulidad. Recuerdo sus últimas palabras, se quedaron grabadas a fuego en mi mente: _«Puedes matar a todos y cada uno de los Cousland, pero tu traición quedará grabada en la historia, Rendon Howe. Mis hijos se encargarán de ello»._ Luego de eso, el hombre lo atravesó con su espada. Lo último que recuerdo es cómo esa sabandija se paraba frente a vuestra madre, pero no recuerdo más que eso. Lo siento.

—Quiero ir al Castillo de mi padre —pidió enseguida, sin dar a conocer su pesar.

—Búsquese otro guía. Yo no lo haré. Estoy muy enfadado con vos.

—Pero aún así, sigues tratándome con respeto. Sólo te falta decir _"my lady"_.

—Es la mala costumbre —replicó a modo defensivo.

—¿Podría vuestra humilde servidora conocer el hecho por el cual mi buen amigo se ha enfadado? —preguntó poniendo vocecilla de niña educada.

—Se suponía que yo sería un guarda gris. Resulta que tú terminaste siéndolo. Quiero decir, me alegro de que hayas podido salir con vida, pero me hubiera gustado ser un guarda yo también.

—Si lo hubieras sido, probablemente habrías muerto en Ostagar —dijo curvando las comisuras de los labios.

—Ustedes salieron con vida.

—Nos rescataron.

—De todas formas, no podría volver a un lugar de tantos horrores. Probablemente vos también deberías darte vuelta y seguir con tu camino, pero eso queda a vuestro criterio —sacó un mapa y señaló un lugar —. Aquí está el Castillo Cousland. Quédatelo, yo sólo quiero empezar de nuevo —, comenzó a caminar alejándose de nosotros, pero a los pocos pasos paró en seco y se dio vuelta —. Que el _Hacedor_ pose sus ojos en vos, _my lady_ —, y con una reverencia se despidió. Elissa lo siguió con la mirada perdida y luego observó el mapa. Próxima parada: Castillo del teyrn de Pináculo.

-.o.-

No era sencillo andar en compañía de Sten y Morrigan que se quejaban bastante de que nos desviábamos de nuestro objetivo. Lo sabía, y concordaba con ello, pero ese Castillo significaba mucho para Elissa, no la abandonaría.

Veíamos el edificio aunque estuviéramos separados por leguas. Me sorprendió lo grande que era ese lugar. A Elissa no le inspiraba confianza el ver una de las pequeñas torres demolida.

Cuando finalmente llegamos a la entrada, vimos el portón de madera destrozado. En una de las paredes de piedra cercanas estaba escrito a sangre _«El teyrnir Cousland no existe»_. Elissa, que desde su reencuentro con su antiguo guardaespaldas había estado conmocionada, desde hacía rato se encontraba completamente seria. Sin gesto o palabra alguna.

Recorrimos de habitación en habitación creyendo que estábamos buscando algo. No en realidad. Elissa, que había vivido una vez en ese Castillo, sabía muy bien que era imposible encontrar a alguien con vida ya en esas instancias de tiempo. Supuse que quería ver cómo había quedado el lugar después del ataque.

Había aún algunos soldados muertos que no se habían llevado. Las ratas de la espesura de Korcari aprovechaban para reventar de alimento. Así es, vimos en varios casos cómo los gigantes animalillos roían la carne de las extremidades de los soldados. Elissa reconoció algunos de ellos.

Cuando pasamos por la perrera y vimos los sabuesos mabari de guerra en el suelo, Sombra emitió un leve gemido.

Ella caminaba, nosotros la seguíamos. Atravesamos un río de sangre reseca y llegamos a lo que deberían de ser las habitaciones. Había tres de ellas en cada una de las direcciones. Fuimos primero a la derecha, donde un hombre desnudo sin una pierna descansaba en el suelo; metros más alejados había un par de ratones. Escuché claramente a Elissa decir _«Oh, Dairren»_ en un suspiro. Me sorprendí al notar lo celoso que estaba. Fuimos a la habitación de en frente y la mujer tomó coraje para abrir la puerta. Dentro había un niño y su madre tomados de las manos, el horror en sus rostros seguía intacto. Se notaba en su serio gesto que a Elissa le dolía esa imagen.

—Lo siento, chicos… Yo… no puedo dejarlos aquí y ser comida de ratas. Son mi cuñada y mi sobrino.

Lo comprendimos, para mi sorpresa incluso Morrigan y Zevran lo hacían. Alzamos los cuerpos y los llevamos al exterior, donde Wynne provocó el fuego que dejaría a sus almas errantes regresar donde el _Hacedor_. Los grises ojos de la líder miraban inertes al fuego, lo miraba devorar los cuerpos de la mujer y el pequeño hijo de su hermano Fergus. Elissa apartó los ojos de la pira por unos momentos, y luego se dirigió con cautela hacia donde estaba observando.

Un cuadro pintado gigante que reposaba en la habitación de la teyrna era lo que miraba. Allí estaba toda la familia Cousland. Madre y padre posaban sonrientes mientras ambos hermanos se molestaban, por las sonrisas en sus rostros, era claro que se trataba de un juego entre ellos. Miré a la dulce niña noble del cuadro, y luego a la hermosa guarda gris que tenía al lado. A pesar de su traje de argentita, su rostro sucio por sangre y barro y el viajar pobremente a pie, sentí más que nunca, al contemplar su rostro pálido e inexpresivo, que era una auténtica descendiente de aquella larga sucesión de hombres de sangre ardiente, tan fogosos como autoritarios: los Cousland. Las delicadas ventanas de la nariz, los grandes ojos de color gris, y su larga melena colorada daban fe de su orgullo, valor y fortaleza.

Volvimos a caminar alrededor del lugar. Pero, aunque al principio parecía sólo que la mujer quería ver cada habitación de la zona, se notaba que esta vez sabía perfectamente adónde ir.

La seguimos hasta lo que debería ser la cocina y se detuvo en seco frente a la bodega. Tomó el picaporte. Sus ojos dubitativos se encontraban en una crisis entre abrir la puerta que los separaba de allí o no. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y, moviendo la cabeza hacia un lado, comenzó a abrir lentamente la puerta. Cuando ya estuvo abierta, tuvo el valor para contemplar lo que se hallaba dentro.

Casi podía escuchar los gritos y lágrimas de la teyrna que perduraban en la roca que los envolvía. Bryce Cousland, teyrn del Pináculo se encontraba en el suelo. Siete puñaladas son las que pude contar. La teyrna, unos centímetros más alejada, carecía de cabeza. No se encontraba en el lugar y no quise ni pensar qué había sido de ella. Sin duda, sir Gilmore se había reservado esos horribles detalles para sí mismo.

Como una ráfaga de viento, el rostro de la Cousland se vio apagado. Completamente serio e invadido por las sombras de los muertos. Posé mi mano en su hombro en señal reconfortante, pero Elissa lo rechazó, quitando bruscamente su cuerpo de allí. Caminó con pesadez fuera de la cocina, esa imagen era más de lo que podía soportar. Wynne, Morrigan, Oghren y Sten se quedaron para quemar los cuerpos. Leliana, Zevran y yo seguimos con cautela a la mujer, procurando que no nos escuchara.

Había entrado en la Capilla.

—_Polvo somos y en polvo nos convertimos. _Hacedor_, concédeles a estos jóvenes y adultos un lugar a tu lado. Consolémonos sabiendo que han hallado la paz en la Eternidad._

Leliana, Zevran y yo reconocimos la oración enseguida. Era la oración que los templarios pronunciaban al pedir al todopoderoso piedad para los fallecidos. En ese momento llegaban los demás. Elissa se levantó de su lugar y, aún sabiendo que estábamos detrás de ella, pasó por nuestro lado sin dirigirnos una mirada.

—Lo siento, chicos. Necesitaba volver.

—No te preocupes, niña. Lo comprendemos.

—Ahora, estas almas errantes volverán junto al _Hacedor_. De no haber vuelto a tu hogar, Elissa, seguirían vagabundeando en la tierra. Hemos hecho lo mejor —reconfortaba la arquera.

—¿"Mi hogar"? —Repitió la mujer incrédula — Dejó de serlo hace mucho tiempo. Vámonos, no quiero estar aquí.

Esa mujer hermosa y pacífica había demostrado su otra cara por primera vez. No era posible que siempre estuviera sonriendo y asintiendo a todo, o llorando cuando algo insignificante ocurría. Sabía que eventualmente dejaría salir su otro yo, pero… hubiera preferido que hubiera sido en otras circunstancias. Era dos caras de una misma moneda, igual que la Dama del Bosque de Brecilia. Era filosa como una espada, y sensible como una rosa; pero toda rosa tiene su espina. Noté cómo sus sueños se llenaron de escarcha, sus risas se guardaron en un armario y las lágrimas se encerraron en un cajón. No sabía qué hacer o decir para hacerla sentirse mejor, ninguno lo sabía, y entendimos que _nada_ le haría mejor.

-.o.-

Volvimos al campamente. Otra vez, Bodahn se sorprendió gratamente de vernos. Pero supo que las cosas no iban bien cuando notó que la Cousland ni lo miraba. Le contamos cuidadosamente lo ocurrido y comprendió.

Leliana cocinó esa noche, pero a nadie le apetecía comer, bueno, salvo Morrigan, Zevran y Oghren. Sten no comió porque, en realidad, no le gustaba la carne de lobo.

Yo me preparaba para hacer guardia, ya que supuse que Elissa querría descansar después de tan pesado día. Pero ella me interrumpió como si hubiera leído mis pensamientos.

—Yo haré la patrulla esta noche, Alistair. Descansa.

Me sorprendí, pero, asentí y me dirigí donde los demás.

—Oigan, ¿por qué creen que Elissa quiere hacer la guardia esta noche? Yo imaginé que querría reposar y dormir alrededor de un día completo —susurré exagerando a propósito.

—¿Eres tan idiota, Alistair?

—¿Creías que no lo era? Lamento desilusionarte, señora sabelotodo. Dime entonces, ¿por qué quiere quedarse esta noche?

—Ella es normalmente una llorica —estaba preparado para comenzar la pelea, pero ella continuó antes de que dejara salir mi réplica —, pero esta vez… me sorprendió. Suele conmocionarse por cualquier tontería, pero hoy, con algo realmente serio, se mantuvo firme. Ni una gota de pena se asomó por sus ojos.

—Lo sé… Es más fuerte de lo que piensas —ambos habíamos dirigido nuestras miradas hacia la solitaria Cousland que acariciaba a su mabari, luego reaccioné —pero… ¿qué tiene eso que ver con su vigilia esta noche? —pregunté, aún sin captar el mensaje.

—Significa que llorará todo lo que no lloró mientras nosotros dormimos, idiota. No quiere que la veamos ser débil en una ocasión de extrema seriedad, pero no le importa si la vemos así con alguna tontería. Sorprendente —exclamó, aunque en su voz había cierta lástima. Con la acción de hoy, la líder se había ganado el respeto de la bruja.

Pero aún así, no podía evitar sentirme mal por Elissa.


	13. La sombra de una rosa

**No dejes al cielo caer.**

_Capítulo 13: La sombra de una rosa._

-.o.-

No podía conciliar el sueño sabiendo que la mujer que amaba estaba afuera, sufriendo en silencio. Si callaba mis pensamientos, podía hasta escuchar sus gritos ahogados. Finalmente había podido dormir, al menos durante un par de horas.

Desperté minutos antes de que saliera el sol en la espesura. Salí de mi tienda apesadumbrado y lo primero que observé fue la silueta de la mujer. Elissa seguía despierta. Las oscuras ojeras alrededor de sus ojos explicaban que había dormido muy poco en la noche, quizás ni siquiera había pegado ojo. Llevé mi vista hacia sus sonrosadas mejillas y sus colorados ojos cansados, que delataban lo mucho que había llorado.

Ambos observamos el cielo mientras se teñía de varios colores hasta que llegó la primera luz del sol a la Tierra. Comenzamos a hablar. Muchos temas se cruzaban por mi cabeza, pero yo sólo quería preguntarle por uno.

— ¿Por qué crees que lo hizo?

—No lo sé, pero hay algo que sí sé. Lo pagará… caro.

-.o.-

Esa mañana habíamos salido alrededor de las seis. Éramos conscientes de que ese día _debíamos_ llegar donde el arl Eamon.

Habíamos pasado por el mismo camino que un mercader, nos obsequió una vara de control gólem y se retiró a buscar su mula y su elfo. A Morrigan le agradaba la idea de tener a un gólem como mascota. Fuimos hasta el pueblo de Honnleath y encontramos a Shale, nuestra nueva integrante en el grupo.

Volvimos a lo nuestro junto con la gólem y llegamos a Risco Rojo, donde el arl Eamon nos esperaba paciente. Hablamos sobre cómo debíamos actuar y emprendimos nuestro viaje hacia Denerim. La verdad es que no me causaba mucha gracia ese lugar. Estaba lleno de nobles y gente pomposa, yo prefería estar rodeado de plebeyos a quienes no les importara realmente quien soy.

-.o.-

Con sólo llegar a la mansión del arl Eamon, vislumbré la silueta de un hombre armado y seguido por un grupo de soldados que venía hacia nosotros, supe inmediatamente quién era. Lo vi entrar por la puerta y sentí como mi rabia se acumulaba en mi cuello, quería abalanzarme sobre él y hacerle pagar por su traición hacia el Rey y hacia los grises, quería vengar a Duncan. Y lo habría hecho, de no haber visto que detrás de Loghain venía Rendon Howe. Miré instantáneamente a Elissa, preocupado. Ella se encontraba en peor estado que yo. La Cousland no había perdido amigos o compañeros, había perdido familia.

Al momento en que Elissa reconoció al traidor de su familia, comenzó a gritar histérica y a lanzar serias acusaciones. Tuvimos que sostenerla entre Leliana, Oghren y yo para que no clavara su espada en el pecho de esa rata en ese mismo momento, incluso el arl Eamon se había parado frente a ella extendiendo su brazo para no dejarla pasar. Luchaba por zafarse, insultando y amenazándolo. Era oficial: cuando Elissa se enojaba, daba miedo.

—¡Deja de ocultarte, maldito gusano! ¡Di la verdad! —extendía un brazo tratando de llegar a su cuello. Estaba cegada por la furia.

— ¿Quieres la verdad? —Bufó — Ya sabes la verdad. Tu papi querido codiciaba mi arling, ¡planeaba asesinarme para conseguirlo!

— ¡Mentiras! Careces de fundamentos para defender tu afirmación. No te lo crees ni tú, maldito bastardo.

— ¡Silencio! —Cortó Loghain —No toleraré este escándalo. Exijo que paréis.

Elissa se soltó de nuestro agarre al tirar de su brazo con fuerza, su actitud amenazante prevalecía, pero no intentó lastimarlo. Ni nos dirigió la mirada, sólo se acercó un par de pasos a él cuando notó que ser Cauthrien había llevado su mano hasta el mango de su espadón. Sin perder un segundo, se inclinó hacia el hombre.

—Tú no eres quién para darme órdenes, Loghain. No eres mi padre, ni eres mi Rey… A mis ojos, no eres más que un patético y pobre traidor que lloriquea por un poco de respeto —susurró conteniéndose —. Púdrete con tu escoria —, dijo dando una mirada rápida a sus acompañantes. Luego de eso, dio media vuelta y, mirando con ira el suelo asfaltado, se paró a mi lado.

Loghain nos dio la espalda y se fue por donde llegó. Parece que la actitud de la chica había podido con él. Eamon, que había contemplado con asombro la escena, giró la cabeza y reprendió a la Cousland.

—Contrólese, _lady_ Cousland. Si se nos va la mano en esta disputa no podremos completar el ascenso de Alistair al trono —rodé los ojos sin disimulo.

— ¡¿Qué importancia tiene que un Theirin se apodere del trono?! Cosas más serias que eso se están dando lugar —señaló, sin dejar de ver al arl, la dirección en la que Loghain había desaparecido —. Ese hombre traicionó las tropas con las cuales íbamos a erradicar los engendros tenebrosos, y su acompañante traicionó a mi familia cuando habíamos enviado tropas para ayudar a los guardas grises. Me atrevo a decir que Loghain sabía perfectamente lo que Howe tramaba. Si no hubiera traicionado a su Rey nada de esto estaría pasando, ¿y aún así dice que me controle? ¡¿Cómo puedo hacerlo teniendo semejante caricatura de héroe frente a mí?!

—Ya es bastante serio el estar comenzando una guerra civil además de la batalla de la Ruina. No hay que precipitarnos y empeorar las cosas.

Elissa parecía detestar la lógica de Eamon en esos momentos, pero se calmó y recobró la compostura.

—Entiendo. Lo siento —suspiró entre rendida y avergonzada por su comportamiento —. ¿Qué hacemos ahora? Imagino que no me haréis ir corriendo a disculparme con Howe por casi asesinarlo.

Eamon sonrió, recordando el suceso un tanto divertido. Inmediatamente, enserió y nos contó lo siguiente que había que hacerse.

Parecía que Anora había sido raptada, o eso es lo que su doncella Erlina nos había contado. Si necesitábamos aliados poderosos en la Gran Asamblea, estábamos prácticamente obligados a ayudarla. Ella sería la más poderosa de las aliadas, ahora que pensaba que su padre había enloquecido. Pero no sería fácil infiltrarnos en el Palacio. Debíamos ser cautos. Para nuestra suerte, Erlina ya había pensado en ello y nos extendía armaduras de guardia para pasar desapercibidos.

-.o.-

¡Capturados! Capturados estábamos Elissa y yo en el Fuerte Drakon. Era fijo que nos torturarían hasta sacarnos la última lágrima. Ella no despertaba y comenzaba a preocuparme. ¿Qué haríamos? ¿Había conseguido Anora escapar? Eso esperaba, la verdad.

Elissa se movió inquieta y abrió los ojos. Me aseguró que los demás vendrían enseguida. No parecía muy probable, pero necesitaba algo adonde aferrarme, y Elissa tenía segundos planes para todo, así que no era necesario preocuparme.

Zevran y Leliana llegaron a nuestro rescate. Me sorprendió no ver a los demás, pero luego me di cuenta de que habrían llamado mucho la atención. Nunca me había alegrado tanto de verlos.

Escapamos. Claramente hubo problemas, pero nada de lo que no pudiéramos ocuparnos. Así, corrimos hasta llegar a la estancia de Eamon y explicamos lo ocurrido. Anora pidió hablar con Elissa a solas y luego la pelirroja vino conmigo a decirme que, aunque pensaba que haría muy bien el papel de Rey, se había comprometido a apoyar a Anora en la Gran Asamblea. De alguna forma, me sentí realmente aliviado, un gran peso se había esfumado de mis hombros.

Aún así, no dejaba de explicarme que lo había hecho sólo por estrategia.


	14. Desde el ojo de la mente

**No dejes al cielo caer.**

_Capítulo 14: Desde el ojo de la mente._

-.o.-

—Una vez más: ¿qué estamos haciendo aquí? —Elissa suspiró cansada y me miró hastiada antes de responder.

—Ya te lo dije, Eamon nos pidió que le entregáramos este cofre a Bann Teagan —respondió mientras sacaba de la mochila una pequeña caja cuadrada de plata con algunos diamantes incrustados.

— ¿Qué hay dentro?

—No sé… No pregunté. Supongo que órdenes para sus hombres —dijo guardándola. Di una rápida mirada a nuestros camaradas, sólo Wynne y Sombra estaban con nosotros.

— ¿Y adónde fueron los demás?

—A ningún lado. No querían acompañarnos porque estaban cansados o no tenían ganas… y Leliana aprovechó su día libre para salir a observar o quizás comprar algunos vestidos de seda de araña que vio conmigo hace unos días.

No pregunté nada más. Llegamos a Risco Rojo en tres días y Elissa decidió volver a Denerim por otro lado, dando la vuelta al Lago Calenhad y pasando por la Torre del Círculo y las tierras del Bann Loren. Sabia decisión. Topamos con un pobre hombre que se encontraba siendo amenazado por mercenarios… mercenarios que llevaban sus escudos con el blasón Loghain. Comenzamos a pelear para tratar de salvar a hombre, pero sabíamos que la profundidad de la herida que le habían ocasionado en el pecho no le dejaría vivir durante mucho tiempo más. De hecho, no sobreviviría para ver el alba.

La verdad era que el rostro del hombre me llamaba la atención, lo conocía. Batalló con nosotros en Ostagar. Era uno de los hombres de mi medio hermano, Cailan, pero no recordaba su nombre, sólo su cara. Nos acercamos luego de dar por terminada la pelea.

—… Mi nombre es ser Elric.

—Sí, reconozco tu rostro —respondió Elissa, quien también recordó haber visto al hombre.

Una llave. Eso es lo que nos dio antes de exhalar su último aliento. La llave del cofre real. El cofre que se encontraba en la tienda del Rey, en Ostagar. ¿Dijo algo sobre alianzas fereldenas/orlesianas? ¡¿Loghain lo sabía y aún así no le había importado traicionar al Rey que había reforzado los lazos de Ferelden con Orlais?! _Debíamos _encontrar esos pergaminos, y para ello, debíamos regresar a Ostagar. Hogar de tantas risas y tantos recuerdos. Pensé que nunca volvería a pisar ese lugar, manchado de sangre y grabado de llantos.

-.o.-

No sabía cómo reaccionar correctamente al momento en que lo vi. No sabía si llorar, si hacer una reverencia, si recitar una oración para enmendar su alma a la paz eterna junto al Hacedor… Sólo sé que él no tendría que haber estado allí en la guerra. Tendría que haber estado teniendo banquetes y entablando relaciones con nobles. Pero no, él estuvo en la batalla, ahora estaba colgado desnudo en ese altar, perforado por los clavos que salían de él. Supongo que había sido un iluso al haber imaginado una mínima chance de encontrarlo con vida, ¿verdad? Por supuesto que sí. Cailan, hermano. Ahora, viendo tu cuerpo congelado arder en las llamas, me doy cuenta de lo mucho que me hubiera gustado llamarte de esa forma antes. ¿Cómo habrías reaccionado de haber sabido que siempre has tenido un medio hermano? Supongo que nunca lo sabré. Pero ahora podrás descansar de tu tormento, tu alma errante podrá por fin marchar. Descansa en paz, hermano. Y que el _Hacedor_ sea contigo en el reino de los muertos.

— ¿Qué haremos con la armadura, querida? —Elissa abrió la boca para responder, pero me adelanté.

—Se la devolveremos a Anora —me miró con franco asombro —. ¿Qué? Ella es la viuda, seguro la querrá. Es lo que Cailan tenía puesto el día en que murió.

Elissa no dijo nada, ni asintió ni negó. Hubiera preferido que hiciera cualquiera de las dos en lugar de quedarse viéndome con lástima como lo había hecho.

—De acuerdo, Alistair. Pero primero informémosle al arl Eamon, de seguro le interesará saber lo que nos ocurrió —pasó una mirada al escaso cuerpo de mi medio hermano y anunció que nos íbamos. Enseguida, me acerqué a la pira donde el consumido cuerpo se quemaba y, haciendo caso omiso al dolor, tomé unas cuantas cenizas y las puse en una bolsita de cuero que tengo siempre en el cinturón de mi armadura.

-.o.-

Regresamos a Denerim y fuimos directamente a la elfería que recientemente abría sus puertas. Me explicó que Eamon le había pedido que investigara el lugar cuando pudiera, así que aprovechamos el momento para darle esa información, además de la que ya teníamos. Resulta que los elfos estaban siendo engañados y vendidos como esclavos por traficantes ¡que el mismo Loghain había autorizado! En serio, ese hombre se metía de desastre en desastre, pero supongo que la desesperación te lleva a tales extremos.

Satisfechos, volvimos donde Eamon y le contamos todo lo ocurrido desde que salimos para darle la caja plateada a Bann Teagan en Risco Rojo. Pensó que sería útil utilizar la venta de esclavos _legal _firmada por Loghain para poner a los arls, teyrns y nobles contra él en la Gran Asamblea. Pensó lo mismo sobre los pergaminos secretos del Rey, e inmediatamente me preguntó por la armadura real. Tomé una bolsa maltrecha del suelo, y revelé su contenido. Elissa me miró sorprendida, su gesto me admitía que no sabía en qué momento había quitado la sangre y pulido la armadura para que estuviera en tan buenas condiciones. La verdad es que, ya que no estaba rota, decidí devolvérsela a Anora en buenas condiciones, creí que sería lo mejor.

—No se la darás a Anora, Alistair —soltó Eamon. Yo protesté con incredulidad.

—La armadura perteneció al Rey, y Anora es su esposa. Creo que ella querría tener esto…, y él querría que ella lo tuviera.

—Quizás, o quizás no le importe. El caso es que quiero que te la quedes y la uses en la Gran Asamblea.

— ¿Ha perdido la razón? Quedará como que nosotros lo asesinamos —repliqué con una sonrisa, creyendo que se trataba de una broma de mal gusto.

—No. Quedará como que nosotros vengamos su caída —Eamon hablaba muy en serio. No me quedó otra que aceptar.

Así que finalmente llegaba. Después de tanto tiempo… la Gran Asamblea.

-.o.-

Elissa manejaba muy bien los juicios, estaba defendiendo a los guardas grises con la tenacidad de un dragón, y la voracidad de depredadores de las profundidades. Su mordaz lengua dejaba, sin problemas, en ridículo a Loghain frente a tanto personal. Era todo un espectáculo ver su desesperación al tratar de mantenerse calmado. Perdió. La mayoría de los presentes optaron por la guarda para depositar su confianza. Sabia decisión. Muy. Pero ese hombre era testarudo y quiso batirse a un duelo, al menos, para recobrar parte de su orgullo perdido, patético. Estaba preparado para ponerme en su lugar, pero ella aceptó el desafío y no me dejó participar. Aún así, no tenía miedo. Sabía que Elissa lo vencería.

Una vez más, Loghain había sido derrotado. Pero aún así, perdí la razón cuando escuché a la Cousland decir _«Acepto tu rendici__ón__»_. ¿Acaso tanta política había podido con su mente? ¡¿Qué se le había cruzado por la cabeza al momento de pronunciar dichas palabras?! No. Me negaba a aceptarlo. Ese hombre no podía ser un guarda gris, no después de todo lo que había hecho…, de todo lo que _nos_ había hecho. En ese momento me juré a mi mismo que jamás blandiría mi espada al lado de ese patán como compañeros de armas. Absolutamente no. Me enfadé con Elissa por su decisión, no quería, pero aún así. ¿Cómo podía pretender que después de haberles dado la espalda a Duncan, a los guardas grises, al Rey Cailan, e incluso a su propia familia me quedara a su lado? No sé cómo. Y tampoco sé cómo acepté quedarme luego de haber hecho semejante escándalo. Yo sería el compañero de Elissa, Riordan y…, y Loghain. Cuatro guardas grises en Ferelden dispuestos a morir para salvar a Ferelden de los engendros tenebrosos. Me pregunto si Elissa tenía algo que ver con ese súbito cambio de decisión mío. Después de todo, ella tenía ese algo que corrompía tus pensamientos y decisiones. Algo parecido a la Magia de Sangre pero menos maligno. Sonreí inconscientemente.

Ahora sí. La verdad llegaba. Elissa debía elegir entre Anora y yo para gobernar Ferelden. Tenía los nervios a flor de piel, sin embargo, la viuda de Cailan parecía completamente serena y tranquila. De hecho, noté cómo me echaba miraditas con superioridad. Esperaba que Elissa no cambiara de opinión con respecto a apoyar a la mujer que tenía a mi lado.

Habló con ambos y finalmente, había tomado su decisión. Ya tenía asegurado quién merecía la corona. Nunca me gustaron las coronas. Afectan de manera extraña a las cabezas que ciñen.

—Alistair será Rey… y yo gobernaré a su lado.


	15. Una vuelta de tuerca

**No dejes al cielo caer.**

_Capítulo 15: Una vuelta de tuerca._

-.o.-

No me llamaba la atención un reinado solitario, no sabría cómo o qué hacer, necesitaría desesperadamente la ayuda de Eamon o Teagan. Pero, Elissa reinaría conmigo. Como mi Reina. Sabía que ella me ayudaría. Quizás había perdonado la vida del patán de Loghain, pero me alegraba el saber que me casaría con la _mujer_ que amaba.

_«__Alistair será Rey… y yo gobernaré a su lado__»_. Esas palabras resonaban incrédulas e incesantes en mi mente. Apenas haberla escuchado, miré a Eamon interrogando con mi mirada. ¿Acaso podía hacer eso? Él me asintió y yo curvé las comisuras de los labios, entre feliz y sorprendido. Estaba a punto de correr y abrazarla con fuerza para no dejarla ir nunca de mi lado, pero algo me obligó parar. Esos fríos y vidriosos ojos escarlata posados en mí me observaban pendientes de mi reacción. Zevran me había visto, me había visto sonreír. Él comprendía lo que todo eso significaba. Me tendría que casar con ella y gobernar como Rey y Reina de Ferelden. No volveríamos a estar juntos en situaciones… comprometedoras. Y el haberme visto sonreír…, seguramente le había hecho imaginar que eso era lo que yo quería. ¿Quién podría decir si estaba en lo correcto o equivocado? Un leve brillo atravesó su mejilla. Era el reflejo de la luz del sol en una lágrima que no contuvo. Lentamente, dio media vuelta y salió del escenario. Era de lo peor.

En los siguientes días, Zevran no dirigió palabra alguna ni a Elissa ni a mí, de hecho, ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarnos. El odio acumulado en su rostro cuando apenas ojeaba de reojo a la líder del grupo y futura Reina de Ferelden era evidente. La tristeza cuando paseaba su vista por mí, también. Necesitaba correr hacia él y que me dijera que todo estaba bien. Necesitaba decirle yo que todo estaba bien. Necesitaba pedirle perdón, ¿pero de qué? No fui yo quien decidió quién sería mi Reina, de hecho, no fui yo quien decidió casarse. Aún así, me sentía más que culpable, y necesitaba volver a mirarlo y que él volviera a mirarme a mí para saber que nada cambiaba, pero en el fondo, muy en el fondo, sabía que eso no ocurriría, así eran las cosas.

Evadí a Elissa los últimos días. Honestamente, no era intencionadamente. Pero ella así lo creía. Creía que estaba enfadado con ella por haber decidido autoproclamarse futura Reina. Creía que yo no quería atarme, y quizás tenía razón.

Necesitaba hablar con ella, y con Zevran. Necesitaba hablar con cada uno por separado. Pero también necesitaba hablar juntos. No quería que hubiera más secretos entre los tres. No lo quería.

Con mucho pesar, me dirigí a la librería, donde usualmente se encontraba Zevran, leyendo libros sexuales o mirando por la ventana. Pero no estaba allí. Wynne, que me había visto entrar, me explicó que él había regresado al campamento. Diablos, ¿por qué había hecho eso? La verdad es que sabía muy bien por qué.

—¿Qué ocurre, Alistair? —volteé y vi la fija mirada de la anciana posada en mis ojos, vigilando de cerca cada uno de mis movimientos. Me perturbaba saber que si daba un pequeño paso en falso, me descubriría — Ayer Elissa vino preocupada a hablarme. Dijo que tú estabas distante. Que pensabas que la boda no era una buena idea. ¿Lo piensas?

—¡No! Quiero casarme con ella, en verdad. ¿Por qué pensaría Elissa lo contrario? —no sabía muy bien si estaba mintiendo o diciendo la verdad.

—¿Por qué? —repitió con desdén, de repente notaba en esa simpática mujer un ligero odio que nunca había visto —Pues, por la misma razón que todos pensamos.

Realmente esperaba que no lo pensara. Que no lo supiera.

—Yo… eh… No creo entender lo que estás queriendo dec…

—Sabemos lo de Zevran y tú. Todos lo sabemos.

Bum. Esa era la gran bomba que temía. Pero de todas las personas, Wynne era la última que esperaba que la soltara. Sentía un ardor en mis ojos, comenzaban a nublarse. No esperaba recibir ese trato de parte de la anciana. Pero no había contado que tal vez, sólo tal vez, alguien lo notaría.

—Wynne, yo…

—Elissa sospecha que hay algo entre tú y otra persona —agregó —, alégrate al saber que no sospecha que se trata de Zevran. Ninguno, exceptuando a Morrigan, es capaz de destruir de tal manera sus esperanzas y sentimientos.

Se acercó a mí y me limpió una lágrima que había desbordado de mi ojo derecho. Volvía a ser la dulce anciana que yo conocía. La ternura y lástima se encontraban en su voz, dolida al ver mis lágrimas.

—Alistair. Eres un buen hombre, y ella es una buena mujer, ninguno se merece esto. Zevran… Zevran también está sufriendo. Has logrado enamorar a dos personas. Y ninguno se merece lo que estás haciendo. Si valoras lo que tienes, di la verdad y déjalos ir. Con algo de suerte, te comprenderán.

No sabía que responderle, y aunque hubiera sabido, las palabras no habrían salido de mi boca. Estaba paralizado. Al principio sólo soltaba unas pocas lágrimas, pero luego incrementaron en número y potencia. Ya era casi imposible contenerlas. Nudos se formaban en mi garganta, imposibilitándome respirar con naturalidad. Trataba de no llorar, hacía todo lo posible. Solté todo lo que llevaba en mi pecho al sentir el cálido abrazo de la anciana. Gracias. Era justo lo que necesitaba. Que alguien me abrazara y me dijera que todo estaba bien, que estaría a mi lado, que me apoyaría.

—No voy a decirte lo que tienes que hacer, niño, confío en tu juicio. Pero deberías hablar con Elissa sobre tus inquietudes. Buena suerte —musitó antes de desaparecer detrás de la puerta dejándome solo.

Tenía razón, y lo sabía, pero yo tenía tanto miedo de lo que fuera a pasar que había preferido callármelo durante todo ese tiempo. Era momento de, finalmente, sacarlo a relucir. Tal vez heriría los sentimientos de Elissa, tal vez los de Zevran, tal vez ambos, o incluso los míos, pero sólo había una cosa que deseaba en ese momento: no más mentiras.

Lentamente y cabizbajo, mis pies se dirigieron por sí solos hacia la habitación de Elissa, quien sería mi futura esposa, aunque ahora dudaba de que quisiera seguir siéndolo luego de lo que estaba a punto de confesarle.

La vi sentada, cepillándose el cabello y atándoselo con ese bello listón blanco que resaltaba en su melena. Me vio por medio del espejo, soltó el cepillo pero no se dio vuelta ni hizo mueca alguna, sólo se mantuvo quieta, estática. Sentí la presencia de otro ser a mi lado, volteé la cabeza y descubrí a Zevran. Estaba quieto, bebiendo de una copa de licor que, seguramente, él mismo se había servido. Al parecer no había partido hacia el campamento, Wynne me había engañado, pero no me enfadé con ella. Le agradecí para mis adentros. Finalmente todo saldría a la luz.

Me dirigí donde el elfo y me senté en uno de los sofás, incitando a Elissa a acompañarnos. Ella sabía que algo malo ocurría, y él comprendía el tema sobre el cual planeaba conversar.

Comencé a hablar, dejando de las palabras fluyeran con naturalidad. Elissa sólo escuchaba impactada, Zevran contemplaba cada una de sus reacciones. Yo mantenía la cabeza baja, no podía mirarlos a los ojos sin sentir una profunda vergüenza. Habría huido de haber sido posible, pero ya era tarde, y lo agradecía, de haber sido temprano seguiría existiendo un secreto entre los tres.

—… Nunca pensé jamás que amaría a alguien. No con la vida que llevaba. ¿Cómo iba yo a saber que me enamoraría de dos personas? Logré sorprenderme a mí mismo.

—¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

—Intenté. Lo hice. ¿Pero cómo puede alguien decir algo así? No podía.

Zevran no hablaba, sólo se mantenía al margen de lo que pasaba.

Elissa, sin volver a mediar palabra, se levantó del asiento y, consternada, corrió fuera de la habitación. No me sentía con fuerzas para perseguirla, había renunciado a una de las dos cosas que más amaba y me importaban en el mundo. Mis piernas temblaban y mi pulso había aumentado, ya no tenía lágrimas por derramar.

Salí de la habitación dejando al hombre solo a mis espaldas. Allí estaba Wynne. Me miró compadeciente e hizo una leve reverencia. Fue su manera de expresar respeto por haber hecho lo que creía correcto. No supe responder la acción, simplemente seguí mi camino.

Esos eran los momentos donde más necesitaba de Oghren. Su fuerte licor me haría olvidar todo, al menos por unos instantes. Abrí la puerta que llevaba al comedor y tuve que esconderme detrás de ella para no ser descubierto. Allí estaba Elissa, apoyada con ambas manos sobre una de las sillas de madera tallada. Sus llantos contenidos lograban partir mi alma en miles de pedacitos, trataba de no llorar, una líder no podía dejarse ver débil ante tonterías, o eso pensaba. Llevó una mano la parte trasera de su cabello y tiró con fuerza del listón que recogía su largo y ondulado cabello colorado. Tenía muchas preocupaciones en su cabeza, necesitaba librarse de cada carga que poseyera, aunque fuera algo tan insignificante como un ligero tirón de cabello.

Supe que lo mejor sería dejarla tranquila. En diferentes circunstancias habría corrido a abrazarla, pero lo único que habría conseguido era un puñetazo en mi rostro. Di la vuelta y corrí. No quería volver a escuchar el llanto de esa mujer en mi vida. Prefería quedarme con el recuerdo de esa hermosa risa.


	16. Tus pesadillas son reales

**No dejes al cielo caer.**

_Capítulo 16: Tus pesadillas son reales._

-.o.-

Próxima estación: Risco Rojo.

La Ruina llamaba a nuestra puerta, era nuestra obligación atender a llamados.

Las tierras del arl Eamon habían sido arrasadas por los engendros tenebrosos. Destrucción habían dejado detrás. Nada más. Eso era sólo el comienzo. Debíamos responder a la guerra a la brevedad o ya no quedaría mucho Ferelden para salvar.

Pero no todo iba tan bien como pensamos al inicio de todo. Riordan nos había advertido a Elissa y a mí. La única manera de dar muerte al Archidemonio era sacrificándose. Que cruel destino. Yo no podía morir porque tenía un país entero que gobernar, y Elissa no iba a morir porque verla sacrificarse me mataría a mí. Aún así, sentí mi corazón encogerse al escuchar a Elissa anunciar con toda valentía: "De ser así, yo misma daré el golpe final". En verdad deseaba que Riordan consiguiera dar muerte al Archidemonio.

Volví a mi habitación, tenía mucho que pensar y asimilar. No podía dormir al estar a sólo unas pocas horas de una gran batalla, así que decidí dar un paseo por el Castillo y despejar mi cabeza. Me llamó la atención el escuchar, desde la habitación de Elissa, una discusión entre dos mujeres. Una era claramente la mujer que seguía amando, pero no lograba reconocer la voz de la otra persona. Lo supe apenas al ver salir a Morrigan enojada de allí. Clavó sus fríos ojos en los míos y musitó un _«Adiós»_. Lo próximo que hizo fue transformarse en una loba, y desapareció entre la fría piedra del Castillo. No osé preguntar, al principio imaginé que volvería para la batalla, pero no podía olvidar el "adiós". ¿En verdad había huido?

Llevé mi mirada dentro de la habitación de la Cousland, estaba mirando fijamente el fuego, de espaldas a mí. Como si hubiera leído mi mente, dio la vuelta y me enfrentó con una triste mirada llena de rencor y tristeza. Como me lo esperaba, no me dirigió palabra alguna, simplemente se encaminó a su cama y se recostó.

-.o.-

El alba pronto se haría lugar entre las nubes y el cielo. Estábamos todos reunidos en el comedor del Castillo del arl. Riordan corrió hacia nosotros y comenzamos a discutir las tácticas de batalla.

—Es mejor que vayamos todos juntos y arrasemos cuanto podamos.

—¿Para que los engendros puedan asesinarnos enseguida y no lleguemos al Archidemonio? No lo creo. Yo preferiría que enviáramos a los perros primero y se encarguen de asesinar a las primeras hordas.

—Viene a ser lo mismo. Los sabuesos morirán y perderemos su valiosa ayuda. No olvides que ellos también son guerreros formidables.

—No son guerreros. Los guerreros usamos espadas.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero.

—Pues, yo propongo que dividamos el ejército en cuatro —todos dirigimos nuestra atención a Elissa —. Que cada grupo conste de varios soldados y enanos, algunos magos y perros, y la mayor cantidad de elfos posibles.

—¿Por qué elfos?

—Porque ellos se centran en la arquería, tendremos muchos enanos, sabuesos y soldados, no necesitamos más luchadores cuerpo a cuerpo, pero los necesitaremos a distancia, ya que sólo hay unos pocos magos. Además, ellos poseen una puntería extraordinaria y serán difíciles de alcanzar para los enemigos que no usen arcos.

Todos concordamos con su punto de vista. Así, nuestro ejército se dividió. Cada horda estaría dirigida por uno de nosotros: uno por Riordan, otro por Loghain, otro por Elissa y otro por mí. Cada uno iría por distintos polos, así arrasaríamos con mayor rapidez a los engendros. Era una gran idea.

—Pero espera… ¿Cómo haremos para saber si el Archidemonio aparece?

—Es bastante grande, de seguro lo llegaremos a ver.

—No si aparece en un polo diferente al nuestro, o al suyo…

Riordan meditó unos segundos.

—Haremos esto: si el Archidemonio hace su aparición, tocaremos los cuernos —dijo, y nos entregó a cada uno cuernos de halla perforados en la punta para poder sonorizar —. Cuando uno lo escuche, toque el suyo, así incrementará la potencia y todos llegaremos a oírlo.

Parecía una buena idea, asentimos y nos preparamos para partir. Faltaba poco.

Aproveché para intercambiar un par de palabras con Elissa y con Zevran. Me dirigí a ella primero.

—Perdón, Lisa. Sé que te herí, espero que comprendas que no era mi intención, simplemente, ocurrió.

—Pero lo disfrutaste.

—Sí, lo hice. Pero sólo porque los amo a ambos. No sé qué clase de brujería me hicieron, pero estoy enamoradísimo de ambos —Elissa asintió, algo en shock.

—No me importa, Alistair. Te he perdonado —sonrió —. Soy consciente de que no será lo mismo, pero te perdono. No te obligaré a separarte de Zevran, pero tampoco te dejaré separarte de mí —. Me guiñó un ojo. Todo eso era como un sueño. Una ilusión. Estaba muy feliz —. Sólo tengo una condición.

—Lo que sea.

—Prométeme que estaremos juntos, para siempre.

¿Cuánto tiempo es "para siempre"? A veces sólo un segundo.

—Lo prometo.

La abracé y la besé, y corrí donde Zevran para darle la noticia. Se prendió de mi cuello y me besó ferviente, en frente de todos, sin que nada nos importara. Escuche la risa de Elissa, como si la imagen le enterneciera. Realmente estaba pasando.

Emprendimos nuestra marcha al campo de batalla. Denerim estaba en apuros.

-.o.-

Aquí estábamos. Parados en frente de la horda asesina de engendros tenebrosos. Miré a Elissa que se encontraba a mi lado, como siempre. Ella asintió, incitándome a dar un pequeño discurso para alentar a nuestros combatientes. _Hacedor_, como odio los discursos.

—Ante nosotros se alza el poder de la horda de los engendros tenebrosos. Contempladlos, pero no los temáis (…) ¡En este día, salvaremos Denerim! ¡En este día, vengaremos la muerte de mi hermano y rey vuestro, Cailan! ¡Pero, por encima de todo, demostraremos a los guardas grises que recordamos y honramos su sacrificio! —aplausos y alabanzas se hicieron lugar. Algunos guerreros alzaron sus espadas, otros sus arcos, y otros sus hachas. Motivarlos no había sido tan difícil como lo imaginaba, y menos si dejaba que las palabras fluyeran naturalmente. Sólo faltaba el final — ¡Por Ferelden! ¡Por los guardas grises!

Comenzamos a correr en dirección a los engendros que se ocupaban de una matanza a los civiles y algunos milicianos.

Una sangrienta batalla se dio lugar, no estábamos teniendo demasiados problemas, teniendo en cuenta que allí no se encontraba la mayor parte de enemigos. Pensé que seguramente estarían escondidos para tender alguna emboscada o para reemplazar a los hurlocks y genlocks caídos.

Un ogro corrió hacia nosotros y le dio a la mayoría con sus cuernos, incapacitándolos o incluso dando muerte rápida. Iba a encaminarme hacia él, pero Sten se me adelantó, por lo cual lo dejé en sus manos.

La batalla fue larga y dolorosa. Tal como lo predije, cada vez que dábamos el último golpe a un solo enemigo, veinte aparecían para tomar su lugar. Era bastante tedioso. Muchos de los nuestros habían muerto, otros habían sido heridos pero rápidamente curados por los magos sanadores de nuestro equipo. Dirigí mi mirada al ejército que se extendía detrás de mí. Agradecí haber seguido el plan de Elissa de dividir el ejército en grupos. Este ya estaba casi derrotado. De mil quinientos que éramos, sólo seiscientos y algo vivíamos aún.

Eché una ojeada a los más jóvenes del grupo. Aquéllos muchachos de no más de diecinueve años —e incluso menores— que habían aceptado morir por su patria. Vi como uno de esos hombres tomaba entre sus brazos a una recién fallecida mujer de su edad. Sus llantos contenidos inútilmente me partían el alma. Noté el miedo en sus rostros. El dolor de sus heridas los atemorizaban aún más. Sentí la necesidad de decir algo por ellos. Ante la desesperación del primer encuentro, todos habían olvidado su deber y dejado llevar por su pena. Tenía que hacerlos entrar en razón o sería peor para ellos y para nosotros. Leliana me sonrió esperanzadoramente, y Sten me observaba fiel a su promesa.

—Hombres y mujeres —dirigieron su atención hacia mí —. Sé que no es fácil. Muchos de nosotros morirán, sólo unos pocos seguirán con sus vidas después de esto. Sé que algunos de ustedes nunca habían sostenido un arma antes, pero aún así, sé que decidieron ayudar por el bien de Ferelden, y de Thedas. Sufriremos pérdidas. Sus madres, padres, hermanos, amados, amigos… todos ellos caerán si no derrotamos a estos engendros lo antes posible —. Algunos se pusieron de pie, y los demás los imitaron en seguida. Se sentían alentados. Sentían que no estaban luchando por una causa perdida —. Tengan en cuenta lo que han aprendido —. Dirigí mi mirada a los portadores de espadones, espadas con escudos y dagas —. Envuelvan sus dedos alrededor de sus filos —, ahora, a los que sostenían arcos y flechas y a los magos —, aléjense del combate cuerpo a cuerpo, vislumbren el campo de batalla y ataquen certeros contra el cuerpo enemigo —. Comenzaron a emitir pequeños gritos de guerra, aceptando el continuar con la lucha y vengar a los que habían caído y a los que iban a caer. Los mabaris, que sólo quedaban seis o siete, comenzaban a ladrar vigorosamente. En verdad resultaba fácil motivarlos.

Discretamente, un muchacho de mi edad se acercó a mí.

—Mi Rey, necesito… eh… hacerle una pregunta —lo miré interesado y él corrió la cabeza, casi apenado de su pregunta —. ¿Puede un hombre ser valiente cuando está asustado? —sonreí con la boca cerrada para calmarlo,

—Es el único momento en el que puede ser valiente.

Ni Loghain, ni Riordan, ni Elissa habían tenido muchos problemas. Y como a nosotros nos tocó lo peor, fuimos los que más pérdidas tuvimos al inicio. Después de unos momentos planeando la nueva estrategia sobre qué hacer entonces con Riodan y Elissa, decidimos que llamaríamos la atención del Archidemonio en la terraza del Fuerte Drakon. Al sellar ese acuerdo, quedamos en silencio, observando como el viejo guarda gris se marchaba con un grupo de milicianos para tratar de matar él mismo al dragón. Elissa y Loghain también habían vuelto a sus posiciones y enviarían mensajeros al estar listos. Luego nos reuniríamos y lucharíamos juntos en el próximo campo de batalla.

Antes de continuar, los magos curanderos se encargaron de sanar las heridas de los guerreros, siempre en silencio. Era perturbador que nadie hiciera el mínimo sonido, ni siquiera los sabuesos. Pobres, incluso ellos estaban atemorizados.

Yo sólo caminaba de un lado a otro, preocupado por los demás grupos. ¿Cómo les estará yendo? ¿Habrían llegado? ¿Habrían terminado? No me esforcé en contener un suspiro. Los mensajeros no habían llegado, por lo cual no constábamos de información. Maldije por lo bajo. Seguramente los habrían matado. En mi caminata, noté la tierra. Tan roja como hojas de otoño. ¡Oh, otoño! Sólo trajo temor. Todo lo malo que había ocurrido, había sido en esa misma estación: Ostagar, la traición de Loghain, el envenenamiento del arl Eamon, la esclavitud de elfos, la guerra civil, yo siendo Rey, la Ruina… muy pocas cosas eran de agradecer.

De repente lo escuchamos. Ese horrible sonido que no podía augurar nada bueno... El cuerno estaba sonando. Era la alarma. Ahora, todo ese silencio había sido perturbado.


	17. El principio del infortunio

**No dejes al cielo caer.**

_Capítulo 17: El principio del infortunio._

-.o.-

El traumatizante sonido de los cuernos nos contagiaba un tedioso terror que, difícilmente, podía ser quitado. Riordan. Por favor, mátalo. Consíguelo. Hazlo.

Corrimos todos juntos hacia los adentros de Denerim, donde se suponía que nos reuniríamos. Vi a Loghain, junto con Wynne, Shale y su ejército esperándonos, pero no vi a Elissa. Lo llamé y volteó, pero sólo se encogió de hombros cuando le pregunté por mi futura esposa. Giré mi cabeza hacia todas las direcciones posibles, tratando de localizarla. Y finalmente apareció. Se encontraba bañada en sangre y con raspones infectados en su rostro, brazos y piernas, y su parte del ejército estaba a sus espaldas iguales a ella. ¿Zevran? ¿Había ido con ella, no? ¡¿No?! Creí que no lo iba a encontrar, pero allí estaba. Herido en el brazo izquierdo. Mezclado en la horda que se situaba detrás de Elissa. Sombra y Oghren estaban allí también.

Me acerqué al elfo y la mujer y los abracé. Al soltarnos, la Cousland abrió la boca y habló.

—Debo hablar con Loghain sobre algo —volteó hacia Zev —. Gracias Zevran. Por haberme salvado —, e inmediatamente, Elissa se encaminó donde Loghain para hablar sobre un tema que ignoraba.

—¿Salvado? ¿La salvaste?

—No en realidad. La empujé para que un vanguardia hurlock no le rebanara la cabeza —respondió como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Sonreí.

—Así que eres un héroe, dime, ¿cuándo te has convertido en uno? —pregunté divertido.

—¡Wow! No vayas tan lejos, mi guarda gris —replicó exaltado —. No soy un héroe, nunca lo he sido. Sólo soy un joven y guapo asesino enviado hacer un poco de trabajo sucio. Dejaré el heroísmo para ti y para Elissa.

Sentía un leve temor en sus ojos. Estaba asustado por lo que fuera a ocurrir. Sentí un impulso, y me obligué a mi mismo a tomar su mentón y presionar mis labios contra los suyos. Tenía lágrimas en sus ojos. Curioso, no había agachado la cabeza para ocultarlas. De hecho, me miraba fijamente.

—Moriría por ti.

—No mueras por mí…. vive por mí.

Estábamos a punto de sellar ese acuerdo con un nuevo beso, pero alguien nos interrumpió antes de que nuestros labios chocaran. Elissa clamaba mi nombre.

Tuve que asistir. Corrí al lugar de donde provenía la voz y vi como ella intentaba evitar que los engendros arrasaran con ella…, y con Loghain, por supuesto.

Grité a nuestros ejércitos para que tomaran posiciones de batalla, pues, esa sería una muy sangrienta.

Observé a nuestros compañeros con un deje de nostalgia. Leliana volvía a encaminarse hasta la colina más alta mientras embadurnaba venenos en sus certeras flechas. Sombra atacaba despiadado junto con su manada, definitivamente, guerreros formidables. Oghren y Sten descuidaban sus cuerpos, pero con la certeza de que esos malditos engendros no los lastimarían… no mucho. Shale se notaba un tanto feliz por el ataque, puesto que no podía sentir dolo… ¡qué envidia! Wynne se encontraba a lo lejos, sanando a los heridos y enviando de vez en cuando alguna bola de fuego; varias veces la vi beber de pociones de lirio, de seguro eso era duro para sus pobres y viejos huesos. Zevran atacaba con destreza y se escabullía entre las sombras al momento necesario, se notaba que trataba de no exponer su brazo herido. Elissa danzaba como el viento en cada punzada, magnífica como siempre. ¿Yo? Pues… yo estaba tan absorto en mis pensamientos que, de no haber sido por la intromisión de Loghain, seguramente habría muerto. Me dirigió una mirada con una ligera sonrisa estampada y agachó la cabeza antes de volver a arremeter contra esos monstruos. Fue su forma de saldar la deuda que había quedado pendiente en Ostagar. Obviamente, no me pude permitir objetar y sólo me digné a devolverle el gesto, aunque no estuviera observándome.

Creí que los estábamos erradicando, a pesar de saber que nos superaban en número, pero nunca se está seguro en una guerra. Chillidos comenzaron a salir de las tinieblas, ensordeciéndonos con el desagradable sonido que les daba nombre.

La mayoría estaban rodeando los grupos de Elissa y míos. Todo se había complicado aún más. Recuerdo que vi correr desesperado a Loghain, corría hacia Elissa. Dirigí, algo consternado, mis ojos hacia mi futura Reina, y se me paralizó el corazón y cada músculo de mi cuerpo al ver un hurlock a su espalda, alzando un hacha sobre su cabeza. Elissa estaba tan ocupada con los engendros que tenía delante de ella que había olvidado cubrir su retaguardia. Quise hacer algo, gritar al menos, pero las palabras no salían de mi boca. Tarde reaccionó Elissa a lo que sucedía a sus espaldas. Giró la cabeza, y un grito desgarrador se hizo lugar, congelándome más de lo que estaba, pero no era un grito de mujer. Loghain había llegado a tiempo, interponiéndose entre el hacha y la Cousland. El rebote de su cabeza contra el suelo, resonó como tres fuertes golpes en mi cabeza. Ya había saldado la deuda conmigo, y allí la había saldado con ella. Me sorprendí a mí mismo al ver, en esa última confrontación suya, nuevamente al Héroe de Río Dane y no al traidor de Ferelden.

Vimos que el enemigo comenzaba al fin a disminuir, ya sólo quedaban unos pocos. No más de cien en aquel lugar. Pero siempre algo malo debe ocurrir cuando las cosas marchan bien.

La tierra comenzó a moverse al ritmo del cielo. Las pisadas de los ogros al correr provocaban vibraciones en la tierra haciéndonos perder el equilibrio. Arrasaron con sus cuernos a nuestro ejército. Pero no sólo a ellos. Uno de ellos atrapó entre sus gruesas y putrefactas manos a una persona muy importante para mí. Esta vez no estaba Loghain para salvarnos, me tocaba a mí dar ese paso. Corrí y corrí con la velocidad que mis piernas me permitían. No la suficiente.

El ogro apretó la mano, provocando que esa persona contuviera sus gritos de dolor. Pero no, eso no era suficiente para el maldito ogro. Él tuvo que arrancarle un brazo para que soltara un potente alarido de desesperación antes de que la lanzara sobre su hombro como si fuera un trozo de basura sin importancia ya.

Noté por el rabillo del ojo cómo Elissa se llevaba ambas manos a su boca, haciendo que sus dos dagas cayeran al suelo, calvándose en él. Sus ojos grises brillaban cual diamantes debido a las lágrimas, se encontraba consternada y dolida… como yo.

Alcé mi espada y corrí hacia el bastardo, sufriría diez veces el mismo dolor que Zevran había sentido.

En la carrera, clavé mi filo en su pierna, logrando un leve gruñido que me dejó insatisfecho. El monstruo levantó la mano dispuesto a golpearme, así que tomé el mango de mi espada y tiré con fuerza para lograr evadir a tiempo el ataque. No me disponía a que me derribara, pero quería hacerlo sufrir. Así que tomé firmemente mi espada y la alcé a la altura de su vientre, donde logré clavarla lo suficientemente profundo como para lograr el estruendoso alarido que esperaba. Cayó derrotado, aunque se removía incansable en la sangrienta tierra, en vanos intentos de lastimarme. Removí despiadadamente la espada provocando un nuevo gruñido. Furia, rabia e ira corrían por mis venas. Ni siquiera el más lastimero quejido iba a saciar mi sed de venganza. Caminé tranquilamente hacia su cabeza y alcé mi espada una vez más. Con sumo cuidado, y procurando obtener el mayor dolor posible, la clavé en su cabeza, disfrutando cada gruñido. Murió cuando la mitad mi espada estaba enterrada en su cerebro.

Mis piernas temblaban. No podía creer lo que había pasado, ni lo que acababa de hacer. Era más vengativo de lo que parecía, y lo sabía, pues, el aterrorizado rostro de Elissa lo delataba. No hice gesto alguno, sólo me quedé observándola con ojos vacíos hasta que me desplomé en el suelo. Sentía mi cuerpo desfallecer, y supe que no podría ponerme de pie. Me decidí por arrastrarme hasta el lugar donde el hombre atacado descansaba. Sólo rogaba al _Hacedor_, a _Andraste_, a los Creadores dalishanos, a los Antepasados enanos y a todos los Dioses que conocía, que siguiera con vida. Pero incluso yo sabía que eso era una tontería.

Verlo en esa posición fue lo más terrible de todo. Ver ese cuerpo inerte y carente del brazo izquierdo carcomía mi mente, atormentándome a mí mismo con reproches, torturándome al saber que podía haberlo ayudado, pero que no llegué en el momento adecuado. Los chicos con quienes compartía campamento se reunieron consternados a nuestro alrededor. Las pelirrojas lloraban, intentando contener sus gritos ahogados inútilmente mientras Wynne las consolaba, notaba la tristeza en el rostro de la anciana. Sombra aullaba, junto con un par de sabuesos que lo acompañaban. Sten se mantenía firme, mirando fijamente el cuerpo. Oghren ordenaba mediante insultos y comentarios sarcásticos que se pusiera de pie, pero no tuvo efecto alguno.

Toqué sus ojos húmedos, característicos de alguien que acababa de derramar lágrimas, en este caso, las últimas. Zevran, ¿por qué no corriste? Pudiste haberlo hecho y ahora estarías con vida. Sonriéndome de esa manera que sólo tú sabes, besándome de la manera que sólo tú lo haces. Acariciando mi cabello con esas manos expertas, mirándome con esos fríos pero cálidos ojos avellana.

La impotencia que sentí en ese momento de no poder hacer nada, de no poder retroceder el tiempo para evitar lo sucedido, o de no haber disfrutado esos pequeños momentos en que estábamos los dos juntos. Tantas cosas pasaron por mi cabeza en ese minuto que no pude asimilar lo que había pasado, sólo fue un llorar sin control, y ni siquiera eso me lo podía permitir.

¿En qué momento había sido suficientemente estúpido como para imaginar que saldríamos todos vivos de ese embrollo? Todos caen. Y los que amamos van a caer, como hojas de Otoño en estos campos sin fin.

Miré a mi alrededor, perdido en la imagen que se extendía frente a mí. Sangre y entrañas era lo único restregado por esa tierra, tan roja como las hojas otoñales. _Hacedor_, lo último que se sentía en ese interminable camino era el dolor.

Me puse de pie, atrayendo las miradas de nuestros acompañantes. Estaba más empeñado que nunca en la erradicación del Archidemonio. Elissa observó el cielo y soltó un agudo grito de sorpresa. Todos alzamos la cabeza.

Allí estaba. Ese maldito dragón causante de tantos males. Pero lo siguiente que ocurrió nos dejó más entumecidos que antes. Riordan había caído.

* * *

_La verdad es que matar a Zevran es una de las cosas más difíciles que hice jamás. Pero lo tenía planeado desde el inicio.  
Después de todo, es una guerra, y la gente muere en guerras._

_¡Espero que les haya gustado!  
Nos leemos._


	18. Los héroes nunca mueren

**No dejes al cielo caer.**

_Capítulo 18: Los héroes nunca mueren._

-.o.-

Ni Elissa ni yo sabíamos qué hacer. Mucho menos lo sabían quienes estaban a nuestras espaldas. Riordan había muerto, Loghain había muerto, cientos de decenas de soldados habían muerto…, Zevran había muerto. Estábamos perdiendo la guerra al poco de haberla comenzado. ¿Es que íbamos a rendirnos tan rápidamente? Eso no era lo que yo quería. No quería que los valientes que dieron su vida, lo hubieran hecho por una causa perdida. Habíamos llegado muy, muy lejos. Y no iba a rendirme. No aún.

Observé a Elissa, tratando de averiguar si nuestros pensamientos eran similares. Se acercó con la cabeza gacha.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Nerviosa, pero es lo de menos —agachó aún más la cabeza —. ¿Sabes algo? Honestamente, no creí que llegaríamos tan lejos. Hemos pasado por mucho.

—Dímelo a mí —respondí sarcásticamente y con una sonrisa. Ella rió.

—Es verdad, mi Rey —calló por unos instantes. Alzó la vista y me miró directamente a los ojos —. Mi padre me dijo algo cuando él y mi hermano estaban por partir hacia la guerra…

—¿Antes de que Duncan te reclutara?

—Así es. Me dijo: "Algunas veces se gana, otras se pierde". Perdimos en Ostagar —me miró con furia en sus ojos —, pero esta vez… no estoy dispuesta a perder —, y me dirigió una sonrisa cómplice, haciéndome entender que no abandonaríamos el campo de batalla hasta tener en nuestro poder la cabeza del demonio.

Decidimos seguir adelante con el plan de Riordan. El Archidemonio había caído en la terraza del Fuerte Drakon, esperando para asesinarnos. Wynne quiso acompañarnos, Oghren también, por eso dejó su ejército al mando de Sten y corrió hacia nosotros. Leliana lo siguió. Sombra quiso venir, pero su dueña no se lo permitió y, con un aullido lastimero, obedeció. Shale agradeció el haberla dejado atrás, pero nos contó que una parte interna de ella ansiaba luchar contra ese monstruo. Sonreí. La enana que fue antes seguía vigente en su interior. Elissa quería dar el golpe final, pero no se lo iba a permitir. No estaba dispuesto a perder a alguien más. No lo soportaría.

Con dificultades -y siendo emboscados a cada paso que dábamos- llegamos al punto de batalla. Miles de sensaciones bombardearon mi pecho al momento de abrir la puerta que nos dejaría cara a cara con ese antiguo Dios. Imaginaba a los agradecidos cuentacuentos junto con un montón de curiosos a su rededor: ellos contarían historias sobre como el valiente guarda gris se sacrificó a sí mismo por su compañero…, el Rey y sus acompañantes, sus amigos…, y sus amados... Nunca conocerían la verdad. Que en ese momento, yo no temía a la muerte. Ni lo volvería a hacer...

Confiaba en que enfrentar al Archidemonio sería parecido a mis pesadillas, pero fue todo más terrible de lo que me imaginaba.

Era como veinte metros más grande, o eso me parecía a mí, que me sentía como una pequeña ardilla al lado de un bronto. Sus ojos eran tétricos y fríos y reflejaban más odio aún. Y, a diferencia de mis pesadillas, sus llamaradas quemaban, quemaban mucho. Así, me di cuenta de que en verdad estaba parado frente a él.

Leliana fue la primera en atacar, seguida instantáneamente por Wynne. Oghren gritó furioso y arremetió contra el gigante; Elissa lo acompañó, riendo disimuladamente por la acción del enano. Pensar que esa sería, probablemente, nuestra última pelea en equipo, era desesperante.

_«En la guerra, victoria»._

Desenvainé mi espada y me dispuse a atacar. Hurlocks, genlocks y chillidos aparecían en hordas, empecinados en proteger a su líder.

Leliana había caído, víctima de una flecha incendiaria que un genlock había lanzado. No pude saber con exactitud si seguía o no con vida, pero sabía que Wynne la cuidaba desde su posición.

En ese momento, sentí un agudo dolor en mi espalda, seguido de un espeso líquido que la recorría. Era un chillido, que había aprovechado mi momento de desconcentración para atacar. Caí de rodillas, incapaz de mover los brazos por encima del hombro.

Se acercó con confianza hacia mí y alzó con lentitud sus garras, preparado para dar el segundo golpe. Noté como las bajaba con la rapidez del viento, pero no supe qué fue lo que pasó después, puesto que oculté mi cabeza lo más rápido que pude y apreté los ojos, resignándome a esperar el momento de mi derrota. Pero ese momento nunca llegó. No sabía si abrir o no mis ojos. Tenía miedo de ver qué era lo que me encontraría. Finalmente, sangre cayó en mi rostro, pero sabía con seguridad, que no era mía. El grotesco cuerpo delante de mí profirió un ronco gemido lastimero y cayó. El enano, ese pequeño bastardo, borracho, deshonorable guerrero, descastado, fanfarrón y aún así, uno de los mejores amigos que tuve jamás. Corrió velozmente, alzó su hacha bañada en sangre y se paró frente a mí. Me salvó de ese engendro y me devolvió un pequeño último aliento.

No había tiempo para malgastar, el Archidemonio debía morir allí mismo.

Corrí hacia él, ignorando todo a mí alrededor. Ignorando los gritos amenazantes de los engendros, ignorando los paralizantes rugidos del Archidemonio, ignorando la sangre que emanaba de mi espalda, ignorando incluso los gritos de temor de Elissa y Wynne al verme.

Nunca dejé de correr, no me detuve, ni miré atrás. Esta vez no tuve tiempo para pensar sobre las consecuencias y ventajas. Sabía que nada bueno saldría si frenaba y me ponía a meditar. Por eso, nunca paré, ni siquiera cuando llegué de frente al dragón. Me deslicé por debajo de su vientre con la espada en alto, cortando el cuero y salpicándome de sangre y entrañas. Sólo atinó a tratar de golpearme con sus zarpas antes de caer moribundo en la fría piedra.

_«En la paz, vigilancia»._

Lo tenía frente a mí. Completamente vulnerable, casi podía sentir leves súplicas entre los gemidos apagados que emitía. No parecía tan feroz ni tan peligroso en esa situación.

Me mantenía firme, espada en mano. Apenas parpadeaba. Me encontraba entumecido. Había actuado guiándome —por primera vez— por mis instintos, y algo bueno había salido de ello.

Sentí una cálida iluminación provenir de mi retaguardia, y en ese momento, vi cómo el cielo que se extendía sobre nosotros pasaba de un rojo intenso, a los cálidos colores respectivos de un amanecer. El rosa, amarillo y celeste teñían el cielo, alejándolo de cualquier maldad. Regalando unos pocos minutos de paz a ese remolino de sangre extendido por todo Denerim.

Cerré los ojos y aspiré la fría brisa mañanera, dejándola recorrer cada extremo de mi cuerpo. Un gemido de dolor me devolvió a la realidad. Por primera vez, ese dragón gigante parecía la cría perdida de un animal inofensivo. Casi sentía lástima por él. Casi.

_«En la muerte, sacrificio»._

Me acerqué con cautela, siendo seguido por la fija mirada del furioso ojo rojo del caído.

Mi rostro no reflejaba nada en lo absoluto. Ni dolor, ni tristeza, ni pena, ni alegría… Nada. Era monótono e inexpresivo. Probablemente ni siquiera yo mismo sabía qué sentía. Alcé la espada con ambas manos sobre mi cabeza, con lentitud, mucha lentitud, casi demasiada. Escuché los gritos de Elissa y volteé a verla. Luchaba por tratar de zafarse de los brazos de la anciana que la sostenían con fervor. Trataba de correr hacia mí, empujarme y ser ella el sacrificio a dar por la paz de Thedas. Ja, ja. ¡Qué ilusa! De ninguna forma la dejaría hacer eso. Sonreí y ella, con lágrimas en sus hermosos y perlados ojos, dejó de forcejear, tratando de averiguar con esa mirada llena de pánico, si planeaba o no dar el golpe final.

Volví a mirar al engendro que se extendía enfrente de mí, y dejé caer la espada sobre su cabeza.

Desde el segundo en que nací hasta uno de mis últimos alientos, mi mente había procesado y analizado diferentes conocimientos y experiencias. Es verdad que pensé que podía ser sabio a los ojos de mi padre, pero sólo los más humildes reconocen saber muy poco.

Una luz blanquecina me cegó y un grito de dolor profundo me ensordeció. Si prestaba atención, podía incluso escuchar los sollozos angustiados de mi Reina.

Prejuicios, especulaciones, y todas esas falsas pretensiones dejan paso al sonido del barrido del acero contra el cuero del dragón y finalmente, mi alma, tan preparada como secos están mis ojos en esta iluminación final, accede a su promesa en la más pura de sus formas.

Lo siguiente que supe, era que ya no sentía mi cuerpo, y a duras penas podía mover mi cabeza. Estaba muerto, lo sabía. Era mi turno de contar la historia, mi momento de hablar y, aunque nadie me escuchara, yo se la contaría al vacío. Yo contaría la historia del sacrificio de los dos guardas grises sobrevivientes a la batalla de Ostagar. Era un tributo muerto, que también tuvo la esperanza de sobrevivir a esa batalla y volver a casa tomado de la mano de Elissa.

Mi vida, mi sangre, mis lágrimas, mi dolor.

Todo era transmitido al mundo a través del fuego que el dragón seguía escupiendo, hasta que la muerte hizo lugar, llevándoselo. Ahora me llevaría a mí. Pero, ¡espera! ¿Qué era eso en el cielo? Copos de nieve caían del cielo sobre mi rostro y pecho. El Otoño había traído temor, quizás el Invierno dejaría detrás esa traumática etapa, dando paso a una nueva. Cerré los ojos, por fin todo ese dolor había desaparecido.

* * *

_Y bueno... Aquí está, finalmente, el final de esta historia con la que me encariñé mucho._

_En verdad la voy a extrañar. A ella y a ustedes, lectores anónimos que, aunque no comenten, sé que están y me apoyan leyendo esta historia a la cual le puse todo mi empeño y cariño. Espero que vayan a extrañarme tanto como yo a ustedes, pero, ¿quién sabe? Quizás incluso me sorprenda a mí misma haciendo otra historia de este estupendo videojuego, jajaja._

_Hasta pronto._

_Eritea_


End file.
